Un mundo desconocido
by SillyMax
Summary: Yo era un humano ordinario que se teletransporto degando atras malos recueron re hacer mi vida en un mundo de caballitos de colores y conosiendo muchos amigos pero la vida no es todo paz y armonia siempre el pasado te persegira y eso atrae a gente mala...
1. Capitulo 1

LEAN ES INPORTANTE! Hola amigos,primero que nada,esta historia llevara mi nombre real y mi edad real donde vivo y donde naci no sera revelado por obias razones,si esta historia ya la a inventado otro o otra porfavor avisenme y asi borro la historia para que no les cause mas problemas...

Perdonenme por mi antigua historia"Un amor entre una princesa y guardia" por que era muy identica ala historia "Mi guardia de cristal" les juro que no savia nada,pero si no me creen no me importa por que yo les pido perdon... bueno ya no los molesto con mis problemas y comenzemos.

Un mundo desconosido...

Viaje a un nuevo mundo de ponys de colores?!...

Hola Yo soy Max fuentes tengo 14 años y vivo en chile(la region lo la especificare) vivo con mi familia,mi padre,mi hermano,mis tias y mi perrita que dezcanse en paz por que hace poco murio de envenenamiento por error de mi tia que dego expuesto un veneno potente y mi perrita por curiosa comio el veneno y murio a 2 dias de aberlo comido,me sentia fatal yo queria mucho a mi perrita.

Yo degaba de comer y me la pasaba todo el tiempo en la tumba de mi perrita,mi padre me mando a unos psicologos pero no ablaba con ellos,solo me ponia alado de la tumba de mi perrita,era raro por que solo es un animal que aunque no alla pasado esa muerte tan dolorosa y lenta,igual iba a morir,pero,esa perrita me la compraron cuando yo naci,yo jugaba con ella la alimentaba yo la bañaba y la sacaba a pasear yo la queria mucho pero despues digo que es mejor no lamentarse ademas tarde o temprano igual iba a morir.

Despues de ese cambio volvi a comer y pero no era muy sociable con mi familia y al que mas odiaba de mi familia era a mi hermano,siempre me molestaba me golpeaba y me decia estupido marica que le gustan los ponys...

Yo no le hacia caso y sigo viendo la serie "My litter Pony" de la temporada 1-4 y las peliculas Ecuestria girs esa pelicula casi me da cancer por lo mala que era y rainbow rock esa no tanto pero igual era algo estupida.

Yo abia crecido ya era un chico de 20 años,no tenia novia,nunca me gustaban tener y no es que sea gay ni nada,pero esque las mujeres son una carga y no es que sea machista y ademas quien quiere estar con un tipo como yo amante de los ponys y que juga a juegos como loco ejemplo:Legua of legends(soy oro 1) y otros juegos con amigos,me la paso jugando y despues me aburri sali al parque liberar mis ideas...

despues estube caminando sin rumbo pensando en la gente que mas queria como mi padre que murio cuando yo tenia 17 años y la perdida de mi madre cuando se metio en la droga y penso que podia volar y se tiro de el techo matandose por la caida,si lo se mi madre era una pendeja pero la verdad esque no la queria mucho,me daba asco mi propia madre,desde bebe ella fumaba y se volvia boracha y siempre me trataba mal mi padre me salvo de ese infierno y desde ese entonces solo veo a mi madre 2 veses al año.

Iba caminado y pasaba por unos callegones oscuros,no se por que me meti hay pero cuando me adentre,vi una luz morada leve,pense que era mi imaginacion pero me dio la curiosidad y me adentre mas asia la luz,esta luz se hiso mas fuerte asta que derepente la luz le salieron matas y me tomaron y me arrastraron a ella,yo grite ayuda pero estaba muy alfondo nadie me escucho yo me rendi pense que era mi fin vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos asta que la luz me cubrio entero.

Cuando desperte me dolia mucho la cabeza,vi a mi alrededor y me encontraba en un bosque un poco raro pero me parecia muy conozido,vi el cielo y parecia cielo de papel y nubes de fantacia,yo no me lo crei pense que estaba en el cielo y que esto solo era un mundo extraño.

Me pare completamente y me puse a caminar en linea recta,camine y camine sin encontrar nada,estaba cansado tenia sed y desorientado,no savia donde ir pero no me rendia segi caminado y me encontre con una casa de arbol con unas mascaras un poco extrañar,me dio curiosidad pero me parecia familiar esa casa era como en la serie que veia cuando pequeño,despues me tropese y cai al suelo un poco aturdido,despues vi mi cuerpo,no me lo crei encerio como no nose que mi cuerpo era era un un ... un pony si era un pony yo me aterre,no savia que hacer en realidad era un pony?! pero si hace un momento era un humano,sigo sin creermelo entonces es verdad estoy en un mundo de ponys? PONYS DE COLORES?! no no no... no creo pero igual fui asta la casa,toque la puerte y abrio la puerta una cebra con unos collares en el cuello,unos en las patas y me ablaba en lenguaje raro pero ablaba en rimas(no se como abla zecora pero pondre lenguaje normal)

Zecora:Hola joven viagero,digame que es lo que usted quiere?

Max:Hola señora... cebra?

Zecora:Una crebra soy y me llamo zecora.

Max:Hola zecora yo me llamo max.

Zecora:Hola joven max y dime como le puedo ayudar?

Max:Hola nesesito que me digas "donde estoy? y como se llama este bosque?"

Zecora:Joven max,parece que no estas informado de nada,no se que te paso pero te dire,Estas en ecuestria y como se llama el bosque se llama bosque everfree.

Max con los ojos como platos y penso:Ecuestria?! ECUESTRIA?! NO NO NO ESTO ES REAL?! MUNDO DE PONY DE COLORES COMO ES POSIBLE?! COMOOOO!?

Max:Hmm bien señorita zecora es mejor que me valla.

Zeroca:Vale joven max oye eres un alicornio?!

Max se sorprende y se ve y tenia unas alas y tenia cuerno:Que demonios soy un alicornio?!

Zecora:Joven max que le pasa? antes eras un unicornio pero derepente te aparecen alas...

Max:No lo se!? es raro... bueno creo que sere un alicornio,digame señorita zecora donde hay un pueblo cercano aqui?

Zecora:Hay un pueblo sercano se llama ponyville ven te llego ademas devo ir para alla...

Max:Gracias señorita zecora.

Despues de eso zecora lleva a nuestro heore a ponyville y cuando llega ala entrada se separa de zecora y va solo por ponyville todos lo miran extrañado por ser un alicornio el despues encuentra un charco y hay se ve su reflejo y ve que es un alicornio con el torso blanco y las patas negras el pelo era negro total con unos mechones blancos y los ojos eran violeta con partes blancas sus alas eran igual que su pelaje blancas y negras el cuerno era un poco largo blanco total,el se parece cool pero debe consegir informacion...

Despues aparece una pony rosada con melena espongosa y una ciutimark de 3 globos 2 azules y 1 amarillo.

Pinkie pie:Hola ERES NUEVO! Mucho gusto soy pinkie pie! como te llamas? ERES UN ALICORNIO! Eres un principe? yo tengo una amiga que tambien es alicornio se llama twilight ella es una princesa! pronte te hare una mega fiesta de alicornio y de bienvenida SIII FIESTA! despues de esto se va y dego a max un poco confundido...

Max un poco confundido:Hmmm que fue eso,bueno no importa creo que la volvere a ver por esa fiesta.

despues sige camiando y derepente escucha un grito "aaahhhhhh" max mira para todos lados despues ve arriba de el y ve una pegaso de color celeste con melena de arcoiris que iba hacia el y el rapida mente salta a un lado y la pegaso te estampa contra el piso.

Max:Oh dios mio oye estas bien no te paso nada?!

Rainbow:Hola no no me paso nada siempre es lo mismo,WOW ERES UN ALICORNIO?!

Max:Si eso creo...

Rainbow:Woow hola yo soy la sorprendente rainbow dash es un gusto conoserte!

Max:Lo mismo digo señorita rainbow dash...

Rainbow dash:Oye eres nuevo?

Max:SI lo soy

Rainbow:Oye y te topaste con una pony rosada?

Max:Si me la tope hace un rato y me digo algo de una fiesta.

Rainbow:Ahh bueno ya no hay vuelta atras,bueno es un gusto conoserte hmmm.

Max:Max soy max

Rainbow:Oh un gusto max bueno me debo ir a continuar con mis piruetas bye!

Max:Bye hmm es algo bonita aunque no piense lo mismo de mi bueno segire...

Sige caminado y ve a una pegaso de color amarillo con melena rosada cargando una pesada carreta con unos baldes grandes.

Max:Hola señorita,necesitaa ayuda?

Fluttershy:Si... si no ess mucha molestia.

Max:No es una molestia,no puedo degar que una pegaso tan bonita cargo algo tan pesado.

Fluttershy se ruboriza y dise:G..gracias señor soy fluttershy

Max:Hola yo soy max.

despues fluttershy le da la carreta y el la mueve sin problemas,parecia que tenia mucha fuerza.

Fluttershy:Y dime max eres un alicornio?

Max:Si eso parece.

Fluttershy:Eso es genial yo tambien tengo una amiga que es una alicornio y es una princesa.

Max:Wow eso es genial

Fluttershy:Si es geia y de donde vienes.

Max en su cabesa:Hmm si le digo que vengo de un mundo de humanos no creo que me crea.

Max:Hmm no lo se en realidad no me acuerdo de nada desperte en el bosque everfree y me encontre con una zebra.

Fluttershy:Ah ella es zecora una amiga,tienes suerte de no toparte con un mounstro.

Max:Un mounstro?

Fluttershy:Si hay mounstros en el bosque.

Max:hmm vale.

Despues de un rato llegamos ala casa de fluttershy,era una casa de arbol con muchos animales.

Max:Es tan bonita tu casa.

Fluttershy:Gracias me gusta vivir con los animales.

Max:Asi parece.

Despues vino un unicornio blanco con melena azulada,parecia elegante por que caminaba con elegancia wow que estupido es lo que dige...

Rarity:Hola flutter...

Me quedo viendo con unos ojos de asombro.

Max:Hmm hola?

Rarity:WOOW un alicornio hola yo soy rarity como te llamas?

Max:Max me llamo max.

Rarity:Hola joven max,yo tengo una amiga que es una alicornio.

Max:LLevan todo el dia disiendome eso jejej es raro es como si deberia conoser a tu amiga.

Rarity:Jejeje valla eso es raro pero si quieres conoserla esta en el castillo de el pueblo.

Max:Castillo? yo no vi ningun castillo.

Rarity:jeje encerio? despues te llevo,oye fluttershy tienes un momento?

Fluttershy:Si vamos entremos,max puedes degar la carrtea en el gardin porfa.

Max:Sera un placer.

despues lleve la carreta al gardin y me encontre con muchos animales y un OSO?! me asuste quise salir pero el oso juagaba con los animales parecia inofensivo yo me tranquilise y despues fui ala puerta.

pasaron unos minutos y salio rarity.

Rarity:Bueno querida,nos vemos en la tarde a ya saves que jejeje...

Fluttershy:Jejeje si vale adio y gracias max.

Max:Fue un placer ayudar.

Rarity:Vamos max al castillo para que conoscas a nuestra amiga twilight.

Max:Twilight? me parece suena.

Rarity:Que raro digiste que no te acuerdas de nada.

Max:Si no me acuerdo de nada pero me parece familiar ese nombre.

despues de un rato llegaron a un castillo de hielo o eso aparenta muy grande con una marcha de una estrella.

Rarity:Vamos querido entremos.

Max:Vale.

entramos y era muy hermoso era de hielo y despues entramos a un lugar del castillo que avia 7 tronos 6 con ciutimarck y 1 chiquito como si fuera de un bebe o algo asi.

despues caminamos y vi una yegua hermosa de color lila con cabello lavanda con mechones morados ojos violeta y era un alicornio con un bebe dragon parecia su asistente.

Rarity:Hola twilight quiero que conoscas a algien.

Twilight:Que pasa rarity? y despues me vio y se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

Max:Hmm hola señorita twilight,se encuentra bien?

Twilight:Eres un alicornio? WOOW OTRO ALICORNIO!

Max:Si eso parece señorita twilight.

Twilight:No me digas señorita solo twilight.

Max:Ok twilight.

Twilight:Oye de donde vienes?

Max:No lo se,desperte en el bosque everfree y me tope con una zebra.

Twilight:Hmm interecante ven pasa quieres algo de comer?

Max:Hmm no gracias*despues suena sus tripas*hmm si mejor si

Twilight rie y lleva a nuestro heore ala cosina.

Twilight:Spike puedes preparar algo para comer a nuesto invitado?

Spike:Ala orden princesa.

Twilight:Spike solo dige twilight.

Spike:Jajaja vale twilight.

Despues de eso me sirvieron un plato de hot-cake estaba deliciosos y despues twilight me digo que deberia conoser ala princesa celestia y luna.

Yo le dige que seria buena idea y ella escribio en un pergamino y spike lo mando con un fuego magico,Nada de otro mundo.

Despues de un rato llego la carta y dise que mañana vendran a ver al nuevo alicornio macho.

Yo le dige a twilight que no tenia donde quedarme y ella me ofrecio un cuarto y yo acepte con gusto.

Y antes de acostarme pense.

Max:Bien este sera mi nueva vida asta que descubra como volver...

Continuara...

Hola chicos como les parecio AMI ME GUSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO,bueno nos vemos aidios a todos cuidense bye bye...


	2. Capitulo 2

Nota si quieren lean:Hola amigos! segire con esta historia por que parece que le gusta ala gente,bueno espero que sigan nuestra aventura tanto ustedes como yo por que este fanfic esta dirigido a ti jaja :D los quiero y empesemos con la aventura...

Un mundo desconosido...

Las princesas de ecuestria y conosiendo mas ponyville...

Hola soy max era un chico de 20 años que descubrio un "Portal" que te lleva a un mundo de pony de colores,si es extraño muchos me diran loco pero es verdad haora mismo estoy en un mundo desconosida y soy un alicornio macho... no se por que pero lo soy,bueno,hoy me desperte en un castillo de hielo,era el castillo de twilight la princesa de no se que...

Max:Hmm ahh bueno mejor me levanto ...

Me levante y fui al baño me bañe y ise aceo personal... despues baje abajo y me encontre con twilight y spike.

Twilight:Hola max,ven pasa a comer.

Spike:Hola max como te va?

Max:Hola twi spike gracias y estoy bien

Twilight:Oye max hoy vienen las princesas para conoserte en la tarde,puedes recorrer ponyville por mientras.

Max:Hmm si sera mejor conoser este hermoso lugar...

Spie:Oye viejo te acompaño devo ir donde rarity...

Max:Vale si quieres...

terminando de comer spike y nuestro heroe van pasando y denuevo muchas miradas extrañas lo miran a el despues pasamos por una tienda de campaña grande la casa de rarity.

Spike:Bueno viejo adios.

Max:Adios romeo ve por tu julieta jejeje

Spike se sonroja y va ala casa de rarity mientras max sige caminando.

Max:Hmm que raro hay muchas miradas,parece que no an visto a un tipo como yo en mucho tiempo,bueno segire caminando,faltan unas 3 horas para que llegen las princesas...

max camina y camina y llega a un huerto de manzanas el entra y ve a una pony granjera y un pony rojo que golpean los troncos y caen manzanas logico...

La pony me ve y va caminado donde voy y me dice.

Applejack:Hola terroncito soy applejack y tu como te llamas?

Max:Max hola soy nuevo ayer y solo voy vengo de paseo.

Applejack:Santos corrales eres un alicornio,debes ser amigos de la princesa no?

Max:Hmm no solo conosoco a twilight,duermo en su castillo.

Applejack:vale oye por que no me ayudas en el huerto te puedo pagar bien...

Max:Hmmm vale por que no,ademas,no es necesario el dinero.

applejack:no te preocupes ven te enseñare a hacerlo.

despues max y applejack se ponen en un tronco la terreste golpea el arbol y caen manzanas.

Applejack:Asi debes hacerlo,bueno nos vemos ire a el lado sur.

Max:Vale hmm solo es golpear eh?

Max golpe el arbol y el da una fuerte patada y da un onda expansiva y hace botar manzanos de 4 arboles mas...

Max:Pero que cojo... como hise eso?! hmm bueno me puede facilitar las cosas jejeje

Max hace lo mismo con los otros arboles y van callendo 4,8,12 y mas en 1 hora ya abia acabado y la pony terrente biene.

Applejack:Ya ter... wow terinaste con todo el lado oeste sorprendente debes tener mucha fuerza!?

Max:No es nada y no se por que pero tengo mucha fuerza.

Applejack:Tu nos puedes servir mucho en la granja oye por que no trabajas aqui?

Max:Hmm seria interecante,trato echo!

Applejack:Bien tenemos otro compañero abordo,bien toma tu paga.

le pasa una bolsa con muchas monedas(bits) abi unos 1.000 bits

Max:Wow esto es mucho...

Applejack:Te lo mereces por hacer este estupendo trabajo,bueno nos vemos mañana temprano...

Max:Hay estare,oh dios las princesas debo irme adios apple.

Max sale corriendo y usa sus alas pero como no save usarlas se estrella en el piso o en los arboles.

despues de unos minutos llega al castillo con muchos moretones ramas tierra y muy sucio...

Max:Ahy nooo por que ami...

entra al castillo y ve a la princesa celestia y luna y twilight con cara "Que te paso?"

Twilight:Oh dios max que te paso?!

Max:Aprendo a usar mis alas...

Twilight:Ohh yo era igual,bueno mira ella es la princesa celestia y ella es la princesa luna.

Las princesas:Hola.

Princesa luna:Entonces es verdad,un alicornio macho,*vos baja* y muy apuesto.

Max:Gracias y que digo al utlimo?

Princesa luna:No nada jeje

Princesa celestia:Es un honor conoser a un alicornio macho por aqui,hace tiempo que no vemos otro.

Max:Hmm poreso las miradas..

Twilight:Que miradas?

Max:Nada importante y bueno princesas por que no pasamos adentro mientra yo me limpio la suciedad?

Las 3:Estaa bien...

paso un rato y max salia de el baño y se puso al comedor donde estaba las princesas.

Max:Ya llege.

Princesa celestia:Bien joven max,y digame de donde viene?

Max:Hmm yo tambien me hago esa pregunta,por que yo desperte en el bosque everfree y estube hay por horas y me encontre una casa de una zebra y ella me trajo aqui...

Princesa luna:Hmm no recuerda nada de su pasado?

Max:No no recuerdo nada,lo unico que recuerdo esque estaba camiando y me encontre con una cosa morada y esa cosa me agarro y me trajo al bosque.

Twilight:Hmm cosa morada? que extraño

Princesa celestia:Nos puedes decir sobre esa "cosa morada"

Max:En realidad era una luz morada y derepente le salieron patas y me agarraron y me llevaron al bosque...

Twilight:Hmm un portal,entonces tu eres de otro mundo...

Max:No lo se real mente...

Princesa luna:Pero si usted viene de otro mundo,no se acuerda de sus padre o algo ?

Max:bueno mi padre murio y mi madre murio como una estupida...

Twilight:Murio como una estupida? por que?!

Max:Se emborracho y penso que podia volar siendo pony terreste y setiro a un acantilado y murio...

Princesa luna:JAJAJAJAJ hay dios jajaja valla forma de morir jajaja.

Celestia:Ejem hermanita

Luna:Perdon,bueno y cuanto años tienes?

Max:Unos hmm 20 años creo...

Despues ablaban tanto y despues las princesas tubieron que irse...

Celestia:Bueno hacido un agradable tarde pero debemos irnos,joven max tiene la libertad de pasarse por canterlot y visitarnos en el castillo.

Luna:Si jeje pasa alguna ves por el castillo.

Max:Vale princesas alguna ves ire para alla pero debo acomodarme en el palacio de twilight.

Celestia:Como gusted,bueno hermanita vamosnos...

Luna:Si celly

Las princesas se van y luna se queda viendo a max y luego se sube al carruage...

Max en su pensamiento:La princesas son muy bonitas,no es como la de la serie,ellas si tiene hermosura exterior,aunque sea sacado de un programa en mi cabesa.

Twilight:Bueno max pronto va a caer la noche,entremos.

Max:Si twilight,ire por spike no a vuelto de la casa de rarity.

Twilight:OK jejej ya se que hacen...

Max:SI jeje ire a buscarlo

max camina ala casa de rarity y la puerta enta abierta,el entra y se ve a rarity con spike besandose apasionada mente,el los mira con cara de"oh pillin jeje"

Max:Wow romeo ya diste el primer paso...

Spike y rarity se exaltan y se sonrojan:

Spike:Ehh eh emmm si max jejej mejor vamos,adios rarity.

Rarity:jejej si spike hmm mejor me voy a comer,adios max y ven mañana debo hacerte un traje.

Max:Hmm vale?

Despues los 2 van ala casa de twilight.

Max:Y dime cuanto llevan besandose? jeje

Spike:Emm jeje no mucho jeje

Max:El pequeño romeo ya tiene a su julieta,sos grande spike.

Spike:Gracias max.

depsues llegan al castillo.

Twilight:Hola chicos.

Max:Hola twilight,oye encontre al romeo besandosec on su julieta.

Spike:Ehh no seas cobon.

Twilight:ehh jeje bien echo spike...

Max:Bueno que tal si vamos a comer?

Twilight:Si esta lista la cena.

despues comer el se va a dormir,Mienta el se va a labar los dientes,algien entre las sombran lo ve.

Extraño:Hmm asi que tu eres el famoso alicornio macho,jeje,creo que si te la doy seras el elejido,espero que lo seas,hermanito...

Continuara...

Bueno chicos aqui otro capitulo espero que les guste y tengo darle una enorme noticia,ME FUE BIEN EL LA PRUEBA Y TENGO TODO EL MEZ VACACIONES Y PODRE SUBIRLE FANFIC CUANDO QUIERA :D bueno adios cuidense...


	3. Capitulo 3

Un mundo desconosido.

Viaje a canterlot...

Soy un alicornio macho llamado max tengo 20 años y vivo en ecuestria mi nuevo hogar,si decidi vivir aqui en ecuestra para siempre jeje si claro como si viviera aqui para siempre tarde o temprano me tendre que ir,pero espero que nunca pase jeje si esa yo tambien vi my litter dashie jeje bueno abian paado 1 semana que estaba aqui en ecuestria hoy la princesa celestia me mando una carta y me digo que estaba invitado ami y las chicas a pasar unos dias en canterlot ya que la princesa estaba desocupada durante toda la semana,yo acepte y nos fuimos pagamos los bolestos y abordamos...

Max:Chicas esto sera grandioso.

Twilight:si jeje sera una gran semana

Rarity:si la pasaremos de lujo en la clase alta

Spike:Si supe que en canterlot venden gemas deliciosas comprare un par jeje

Rainbow:jeje yo vere a los wonderbolts supe que daran una vuelta para ver ala princesa.

Applejack:yo no queria venir...

Fluttershy: por que applejack?

Applejack: me obligaron verdad Twilight?

Twiligt:jeje pero a pasaremos genial todas guntas no?

Todas menos applejack:Sii

Ya llegando a canterlot nos fuimos al castillo pero por el camino largo para ver las tiendas,muchas miradas y otros saludaban me gustaba mucho canterlot era muy genial o como dise rainbow 20% mas cool jeje una ves llegado al castillo nos degaron pasar gracias a twilight,cuando fuimos ala sala del trono cuando llegamos estaba la princesa luna,celestia y otra princesa de color rosada y melena morada rosada y amarillo era muy bonita con CM de un corazon de cristal.

Twiligt:Cadenze!

Cadenze:Twili.

Despues isieron unas poses raras mientras desian su rayos de sol al despertar y algo mas,me parecio algo tonto pero mejor no opinar...

Cadenze:hola chicas y ... quien es usted? Un nuevo principe?

Max:Hola su alteza,no no soy un principe,en realidad no se por que soy alicornio...

Cadenze:ohh vale...

Luna:Max que bueno verte jeje

Celestia:chicas y max por que no van a asu habitacion mañana sera un dia entretenido.

Todas y max:si

Max llega a su habitacion y se tira ala cama,piensa en cosas...

Max:Hmm todo este tiempo que no juego lol jeje creo que me bajaron a plata jeje hmm como estara alexa jeje me gustaba mucho hmm odio preguntarme esto pero, como estara mi ... hermano*digo esto escupiedo la palabra hermano*

despues de esto tocan la puerta,max abre y era la princesa luna.

Luna:Hola max puedo pasar?

Max:Claro por que no?

Luna:Oye max te puedo decir algo?

Max:si claro?

Luna:te gusta algien?

Max:a que te refieres como amigo?

Luna:No,me refiero si te gusta a una yegua.

Max:eres muy linda al igual que celestia twilight etc pero no como novia o no todavia...

Luna sonrie y dice:Perfecto bueno me voy adios!

Max:Adi... "no pudo segir por ue luna se fue como un rayo" os... que le pasa a luna? hmm no importa me ire a dormir...

Max se pone a dormir en su cama suave... pero algien lo observa...

Extraño:jejeje asi que luna le gusta a max,jejeje tendre que ayudarlo hermanito...

Continuara...

Chicos no tengo pc y ese capitulo lo subi en mi tablet poreso me demorare mas en subirlo perdon encerio no savia que esto me ba a pasar sorry :c 


	4. Caoitulo 4

Hola amigos amts de comenzar les quiero pedir muchas disculpas por mi idiotes,por mi culpa ya no tengo pc y tengo que escribr en un tablet [Tab 3 lite 110] me siento patetico escribiendo en este tablet y es muy incomodo pero almenos tego musica que me inspira jeje bueno tambien perdon por hacer los capitulos muy cortos... :c bueno sigamos...

Un mundo desconosido...

Estadia en canterlot y la aparicion de bruno y alexa.

Hola soy max un alicornio macho de 20 años con una vida casi perfecta con la alegria de dejar ese mundo horrible llegos de delicuentes drogadictos y hmmm ejem postitutas ejem jejeje bueno ese mundo ya es otra histria y aqui me encuentro en un mundo de ponis de colores y magica mente soy un alicornio macho con cuerpo blanco y negro crin de color negro con mechones blancos y alas blancas cuerpo negro...

Bueno yo me encontraba en canterot gracias alas princesas y ya era un nuevo dia me levante y lo raro esque resivi una nota de una fan secreta o algo asi y dise "Te amo" yo no le tome importancia y fui al baño a bañarme y cuando termine sali y fui al comedor,mientras estaba de camino al comedor aparece luna detras mio...

Luna:Hola Max...

Max:Hola princesa luna como le va?

Luna:Nada oye a donde vas?

Max:hmm al comedor tengo mucha hambre jejeje

Luna:si yo tambien tengo hambre vamos guntos vale?

Max:hmmm vale por que no (algo trama hmm vere si mi teoria es real)

Max:oye luna hoy en la mañana resivi una nota de una fan secreta y dice te amo tu la escribiste cierto?

Luna:Que? No no yo no escribi esa nota hmm mira alla esta el comedor vamos rapido!

Max:SIiiii pero no me empuge!

Luna:jeje si claro vamos...

Max:ahhh bueno ya llegamos vamos a comer de buena vez

Entrmos y estaban las chicas y celestia comiendo cuando entramos todos nos saludaron jeje yo sente en alado de twilight per luna se sento al otro lado mio y me abrazo y puso su cabeza en mi cueyo yo me exalte y dige...

Max:Que te pasa luna?!

Luna:jeje nada...

Celestia:te pasa algo hermana?

Twilight:acaso estan enamorados que esta abrazados?

Max:No como crees pero si luna te as vuelto algo rara hoy y ayer se puede decir por que? Acaso me amas o que?

Luna:No como cres(me empuja y choco con twilight y nos caimos al piso los 2 uno encima del otro pero rapida mente twilight me empuja al piso y me estampe contra el piso...)

Max:Que te pasa luna por que me empujas?! Aush mi hermosa cara...

Luna:Opss perdon max twiligt perdon encerio...

Twilight:No se precupen princesa luna,ademas que bueno que no paso nada raro hay...

Luna:Un momento las chicas estan muy silenciosas eso es raro.

Cuando luna mira estaban las chicas reunidas en un sirculo y la princesa celestia estaba hay disiendose cosas despues miran a max y luna con cara pervertida jeje,max mira a luna y luna lo mira y se quedan asi un rato...

Twilight:hmm max luna por que no comen?

Max:oh seme olvido jeje

Una ves terminado de comer yo me dirigi a mi habitacion a dormir... pasa un rato y pinkie pie me despierta de un grito y yo me asusto a mas no poder y caigo al piso...

Pinkie pie:MaxMAX OE HOY EN LA NOCHE HAREMOS UNA FIESTA VEN ASI NO TE LA PIERDES VALE?

Max aturdido:Ahh mama no quiero ir ala escuela...

Pinkie pie:jaaja no tontito no soy mama pinkie hoy sera para otro dia bueno nos vemos max ire a preparar la fiesta adioos...

Pinkie se va y max cae al piso con cara de de fastidio,me levanto y salgo al jardin de palacio y me recuesto en el la hierva y miro las nuves.

Max:ahh paz y tranquilidad...

De hay llega un unicorno blanco con crin amarilla.

?¿:asi que tu eres el famoso alicornio max...

Max:adios paz y tranquilidad,si soy yo y que quieres ahh..

?¿:mi nombre es blueboold y solo queria conoserte...

Max:hmmm blueblood te me haces familiar hmm

Blueblood:si capas me recuerdes por lo famoso que soy

Max:ahh no si ya me acuero no no por lo famoso sino por lo sangron y aspecto de gay y no muy masculino con las hembras y mas con los sementales jeje..

Blueblood:Como te atrevs a decir esas estupideses.

Max:Como dige eres famoso por eso y yo no o invente aunque siempre crei que eras asi...

Blueblood:si si claro payaso mejor me voy que se me pega la estupides...

Max:hmm y haora que dige bueno no importa segir admirando el cielo.

Pasa el rato y no muy lejos de hay hay un extraño con unos vinoculares observando a max y hay llega u a yegua blanca con crin marron con unos guantes en las patas delanteras..

¿?:y dime bruno as visto a max?

Bruno era el extraño:Si alexa hay esta creo que debemos ir con el...

Alexa:No aun no pero pronto sera...

Bruno:Si oye por que quiers ablar con el?

Alexa:Quiero venir por lo que es mio jeje max sera mio y el estara a mi lado para siempre.

Bruno:No cres un poco desquisiada tu idea bueno se que ustedes son amigos pero tu le rompiste el corazon y hay max estubo llorando por semanas.

Aselxa:poreso ise este viaje para disculprme y hacerlo mi novio.

Bruno:sera mejor aue te adelantes o sino la prinesa luna te ganara.

Alexa:Que?! Esa perra no me quitara a max! Sera mio solo mio.

Bruno:Tranquila alexa se que amas a max ademas yo vengo a disculprme con el siempre lo trate mal y casi hago que se suicide me siento el peor hermano del mundo...

Alexa:si pero no creo que te vea como un hermano el te odia como nunca a odiado a algien..

Bruno:si pero hare que me perdone lo juro,bueno esta noche haran una fiesta hay luna hara el golpe o eso creo debemos intervenir?

Alexa:tranquilo bruno debemos planear como hacercarnos a max no podemos ir asi sin mas...

Bruno:tienes razon bueno vamonos.

Alexa:Vale voy ala baee

Bruno:Ok... hermano no me importa si me sacrifico consigire tu perdon.

Despues los 2 sevan y pasan las horas y ya era de noche y max se acuerda de la fiesta va corriendo y la fiesta resien abia comenzado y max comio mucho y desues saco a bailar a luna despues del baile max se fue antes de tiempo y se acosto en la cama..

Despues llega bruno y dice.

Bruno:Hermano no me importa si no me perdonas pero en el fondo de mi oscuro corazon espero que me perdones,toma un regalo de mi parte cuidala es de diamane puro.

Bruno le dega una espada de diamate con un mango rojo y en la parte alta sale grabadas de letras extrañas...

Despues se va y dega a max con la espada alado de la cama despues max se mueve un poco se pincha con el filo de la espada el grita y con que se pincho.

Max:ahhh que demonios que hace una espada aqui! Espera que hace una espada aqui y es de diamante con letas raras?! Bueno se lo preguto a celly...

Max se duerme para mañana ser un gran dian...

Continuara...

Bueno chicos est a sido todo me costo mucho hacerlo jeje bueno nos emos y trarare de segir con"La oscuridad de luna" la e dejado un poco atrasao pero esto de escribir en tablet molesta muche jejej bueno adios chicos cuidense 


	5. Capitulo 5

Jeje subire el capitulo 5 hoy por que mañana no podre subirlo,tengo que salir con unos amigos pero vere si mañana les doy el capitulo 6 jeje bueno ya no los molesto con cosas mias y comenzemos...

Un Mundo Desconoido...

Una nueva amiga...

Hola soy max ultima mente e estado saliendo con luna e de admitir que ella es muy bonita y podria ser algo mas que amigos jeje pero no creo que podamos,debo admitirlo soy muy estupido para llevar una relacion con una yegua,bueno hoy estaba durmiendo,era una vision en el futuro yo veia una yegua blanca con crin marron(alexa) me parecia muy familiar,yo la conosia de agun modo pero solo era un sueño pero una parte de mi sueño aparece alexa y yo humanos y vi ese recuerdo tan desagradable la vi a ella,alexa la que le di todo para que sea mia y la vi con otro tipo si dolor de amor despues de ese dia jure no volver a enamorarme poreso era la razon que no podia ver a luna como novia era muy dificil para mi...

¿?:En realidad paso eso?

Max se dio vuelta y vio a luna con ojos brillosos pareci que iva a llorar.

Max:Princesa yo...

Luna:no digass nada,entonces es verdad? Vienes de otro mundo y nos mentiste que no savias nada...

Max:porfavor princesa luna degeme explicarle es muy duro para mi tener aun mentirles pero aveses las mentiras nos alegran la vida...

Luna:Vale explicate y rapido...

Max:Princesa yo no dige nada por que no me iban a creer,yo un alicornio macho que viene de un mundo horrible y ella se llamaba alexa cuando la conosi me enamore a primera vista ella tambien me amaba pero era metira,me engaño y me destruyo el corazon y prometi jamas enamorarme,ver ese recuerdo muy fuerte...

Luna:Yo jamas me enamore poreso no tengo as palabras para animarte pero lo unico que te puedo decir esque me tienes ami a celestia a tu amigas para ayudarte en las buenas y en las malas,max yo te quiero mucho eres un gran amigo,puedo ayudarte en lo que deses solo llamame y dare lo mejor para ayudarte,no carges con esto solo...

Max:Gracias princesa y porfavor no le digas a nadie sobre mi pasado,no quiero perder la amistad que tengo.

Luna:No ablare nada de este tema pero...

Max:Peo?

Lun:Debes invitarme a cenar jeje.

Max:Dalo por echo jeje bueno de hay te aviso cuando cenaremos,adios princesa.

Luna:Adios max cuidate mucho.

Despues los 2 se van max despierte y era de noche aun el se va al balcon y ve la luna llena y sus estrellas y susurra el nobre ...luna... despues el sale volando y se aleja un poco de la ciudad camina por la hierva y se recuesta en en el piso y admira la luna y las estrellas pero algo lo esta viendo era alexa.

Alexa:bien ya es hora.

Alexa camina y se pone atras de max

Alexa:max...

Max se da vuelta y ve ala la yegua de color blanco y crin marron(es un pegaso)

Max:Hola te conoso?

Alexa:Claro que me conoses max no te acuerdas de mi?

Max:Esa voz esa... ALEXA.?

Alexa:La misma max quiero pedirte disculpas por aver sufrido por mi.

MaxPrimero eres una zorra traicionera y segundo como llegaste aqui?!

Aexa:Te segi y porfavor perdoname no queria encerio no fue mi culpa el me acoso y me beso y cuando llegaste viste ese momento y te fuiste y te vi quise ir con tigo pero el no me degaba tube que golpearlo pero uando fui a buscarte no estabas.

Max:No te creo y jamas te creere podre perdonarte per sigo odiadote al igual que ese estupido de mi hermano.

Alexa:No me importa si no me crees solo e venido a disculparme y quiero que volvamos a hacer amigos si quieres.

Max:Ahh vale te perdono pero si e vuelves a fallar no te perdonare.

Alexa:Gracias max encerio gracias. *despues ella lo abraza y despues lo suelta algo sonrjada*

Max: hmm vale oye tienes algun lugar donde alojarte

Alexa:Noo yo dormia en una cueva.

Max:Ven a mi aposento hay puedes dormir.

Alexa:no se no quiero molestar a nadie.

Max:no molestaras a nadie creeme ven te llevare.

Alexa:Muchas gracias max encerio.

Max:No es nada.

Despues los 2 se van a los aposentos de max y max duerme en el sofa y alexa en su cama

Sueño de max.

Max estaba en una pradera viendo sus reuerdon y hay aparece luna.

Luna:Max estas algo melacolico aue te pasa?

Max:Me rencontre con alexa.

Luna:Que?! Con esa estupida!

Max:No le digas asi nos dimos las pases y acepte que sea mi amiga.

Luna:Hmm vale max pero y si te vuelve a dañar?

Max:No lo hara ah y ella esta durmiendo en mi cuarto e alado mio en mi camita jejej

Luna esuho eso te se efurecio tenia los ojos rojos y,la melena le salian chispas.

Luna:Que esta durmiendo alado tuyo?!

Max:tranquila yo duermo en el sofa y ella en la cama no te preocupes esque no tenia donde quesarse y no podia degarla tirada hay nomas.

Luna mas tranquila:Hay max siempre eres tan amable bueno me voy mañana me debes una cena jeje.

Max:Si esa cena sera grandiosa,bueno luna ya va a amancer nos vemos al rato.

Luna:la esperae con ancias bueno adios max.

El amanecer llego y max se levanto y desperto a alexa.

Max:pss alexa levantate.

Alexa:ahh papa no quiero ir ala escuela.

Max:No soy tu padre y es sabado...

Alexa:ehh? Oh hola max jeje perdona.

Max:No importa oye que tal si vamos a comer a un restaurante?

Alexa:Vale vamos espera que debo acearme.

Max:vale el baño esta hay.

Alexa:ok

Despues alexa y max estaan listos bajaro las escaleras y salieron des castillo y caminaron por canterlot y vieron un buen restaurante,pidiron la orden y empesaron a ablar de su otro mundo.

Max:oye y que le paso al ignacio de seguro se mete en problemas.

Alexa:ah el dolor de cabeza? El director se aburrio y lo expulso jeje no lo e vuelto a ver.

Max:se lo tenia merecido recuerdas lo que me iso para mi cumpleaños?

Alexa:Como ovidarlo quedaste bañado de leche y huevos jeje

Max:ahh si que hemosos recerdos

Alexa:oye sera mejor que vallamos al castillo debe estar preoupados por ti.

Max:si debes tener razon.

Una ves cuando llegamos al castillo fuimos ala sala del trono hay estaba la princesa celestia y luna.

Max:opss me equivoque.

Luna:Max espera

Max:que pasa lú.

Luna: lú? Ne como sea oye debo ablar con tigo.

Max:luna no es buen mometo haora nesesito hacer cosas importantes ablamos en la cena vale?

Luna:Vale.

Max:vamos debo ver de que se trata la espada.

Alexa:si.

Bruno miraba todo desde afuera y dice.

Bruno:Hay no cometi un gran error debo quitarle esa espada demonios por que se la di,hmm como se la quito uff buenos creo que no se podra ya elijio a su portador no hay nada que hacer,porfavor no te conviertas en "eso" porfavor hermano.

CONTINUARA...

Hola hoy termina el capitulo 5 jejeje

.  
> <p>


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola amigos les quiero advertir que pronto subire un nuevo fanfic y ese mas los que tengo cuando lo termine subire un fanfic epico super epico que les encantara jeje bueno ya no molesto y sigamos.

Un mundo desconosido...

El sacrificio de alexa y la furia de max

Abia pasado 3 semanas las princesas coperan mucho con alexa y tambien ami,yo y alexa somos muy unidos,jugamos,reimos,trabajamos y muchas cosas...

Ella trata de ser mas amable con migo por que aun le afecta lo que paso en el mundo humano,yo cuando me enfermo las que mas me visitan son luna y alexa,alexa y me bañaba y me daba de comer y luna me cuidaba cuando alexa no estaba pero en realidad siempre estaban las 2 jeje no me degaba solo cuando me recupere,nos enviaron una carta de una amenaza,todos estaban asustados yo le pedi ala princesa celestia si me podia unir ala armada,ella dudo al principio pero alfinal me dego entrar.

Abian pasado los dias yo me volvi muy bueno en la academia tenia una fuerza increible y una agilidad que quedaria en ridicula a rainbow dash al igual de volar y magia tambien destacaba solo tube que aprender un par de semanas y ya estaba listo,cuando llege al castillo,pinkie pie me iso una mega fiesta que duro a altas horas de la noche...

Esa noche luna me invito a dormir a su habitacion yo acepte ya que era una buena amiga.

Luna:Que bien que hallas venido.

Max:No puedo desirte no jeje.

Luna:Ven pasa acuestate mientras yo me saco el maquillage.

Despues de un rato vino luna sin su maquillage se veia tan hermosa pero no podia pensar cosas extrañas con ella si me entienden,luna se acosto a la pared y yo me quedaba parado contemplando su belleza,no me movia no pestañaba y mis alas estaban extendidas al maximo,por que pasaba esto?

Luna:Jejeje ven no muerdo y veo que tienes algo en tus alas .

Max:Lo..lo siento.

Max se acuesta alado de la princesa de la noche y ella lo abraza y se acomoda en su pecho...

Luna:Estas comodo por que yo si jeje..

Max:Yo igual.

Los 2 se miraron un rato y se asercaban lenta mente asta el punto que se escuchaba su respiracion,asta que paso,max y luna estab unidos en un apasionado beso que duro casi 30 segundos pero para ellos duro como 1 hora,ellos se separan y luna dice.

Luna:Max desde el dia que te conosi fue amor a primera vista,te amo max y siempre lo hare.

Max :Yo tambien te amo princesa luna.

Despues los 2 se vuelven a besar pero esta ves duro mucho tiempo y cuando se separan tenian un rastro de saliva que conectaban de las bocas de los 2 ponis,luna se posa encima de max y lo besa apacionada mente mientras tocaba tu parte intima de max...

Luna:Max es hora de jugar un poco jeje...

Pero desde la puerta estaba alexa con cara sonriente y dice en voz baja:Espero que seas feliz max,perdon por ser una estupida.

Dise esto marchandose mientras escucha gritos de placer de luna en el cuarto...

Ala mañana sigiente max y luna despiertan abrazados y algo sudados por el acto de amor de el dia anterior,los 2 jovenes se acordaron de lo que paso y se sonrojaron,despues de un rato ellos 2 fueron al comedor,cuando terminaron de desayunar pasaron todo el dia juntos pero en ese dia una manada de ponis raros unidos con unos cuantos changeling atacaron canterlot...

Max por ser un guardia real apoyo en la lucha el sirvio de mucho,gracias a max caian como moscas pero hay el capitan de el enemigo enfreto a max,el enemigo derroto a max y lo iba a matar con un ultimo ataque.

Max vio su vida pasar enfrente de sus ojos y serro los ojos con fuerza mientras escuhaba alas chicas luna y celestia que decian "Maaaaaax Nooooo!" Asta que todo susedio,se escucho un un golpe y un grito de dolor.

Max abrio a los ojos y lo que vio lo dego petifricado,era alexa,se sacrifico para salvar a max,cuando alexa cayo al piso alexa le digo a max.

Alexa:Espero que seas feliz con luna y que mi sacrificio no sea en vano "Tose sangre" porfavor max,vive una vida feliz "Vomita sangre y muere"

Max:No...NÓOOOOOOOO ALEXA!

Enemigo:Por ser un debilucho ella murio por salvar tu patetica vida...

Max:No te lo perdonare,MALDITO BASTARDO!

De el aire llega la espada que obtuvo max en la otra noche y max es cubierto por un manto negro,cuando se fue el oscuro resplador se ve a max negro total con los ojos negros con 2 colmillos y sus alas tenian un efecto extrano su cuerno se alargo mas de lo normal y era tan alto mas que luna.

Max:Bienvenidos a su fin bastardos los matare uno x uno.

Max con toda su fuerza usa telekinesis y coje a todos los enemigos y de a uno a uno les revienta la cabeza asta que solo quedo el capitan que mato a alexa.

Max:Tu moriras de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Max con sus colmills los inscrusto en el cueyo del capitan enemigo y el aba gritos desgarradores por todo canterlot,max le estaba quitando el alma asta que dego un cuerpo a los huesos blanco palido sus ojos perdirdidos y estaba tan arrugado...

Max rie por esto pero despues le empiesa a doler la cabeza y cae al piso desmayado con su forma normal,todos los presentes van a socorrerlo y llevarlo al hospital,pero no muy lejos de hay estaba bruno con cara seria...

Bruno:Ya empeso,tendre que actuar antes...

Continuara...

Bueno amigos les quiero desir que cuando termine mis 3 fanfic de mi canal "La oscuridad de luna"Esta ya a su fin solo faltas unos 3 capitulos, este fanfic aun tengo que pulirlo "Siempre sola"sera un problema por que ese resien o comenze pero pronto suiera un fanfic de 1 capitulo de pokemon y mlp pero atentos a ese fanfic por que gracias a ese mas los 3 aue tengo planeo un fanfi MEGA SUPER EPICO MADAFAKA jejee bueno me voy adios :3 


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola amigos miren no subir "La oscuridad de luna"Por un tiempo nesesito segir con este y mi nuevo fanfic ya que estan muy cortos jeje bueno adelante jeje

Es la primera ve que lo hago pero:Los personajes de my litter pony pertenesen ala compañia Hasbro,no mia...

Comenzemos jeje...

Un mundo desconosido...

Culpa,Definitivo y Hermanos re encontrados...

Hola aqui un nuevo dia,abian pasado ya 2 semanas de el insidente de alexa y el ataque a canterlot,yo ultima mente me llene de ira no ablaba con nadie,a los que me molestan les rompo la cara,ya no soy feliz solo hay ira y culpa en mi corazon,ala unica que le ablo es a luna pero ya no etoy tomandola encuenta.

Lo unico que pido es veganza pero ala ves nesesito respuestas,por que se sacrifico alexa? Porque ataquaron canterlot? Por mi culpa alexa murio...

¿?:Hola max...

Max se da vuelta y ve a luna-Hola luna que quieres?-Dice max...

-Nesesito ablar con tigo-Luna...

-Dime luna-Max...

-Por que estas asi? Por que te alejas de todos? Por que ya no me quieres-(llorando) luna...

-Luna,porfavor no llores...-

-Pero max te volviste tan distante,ya no comes con nosotros y no ablas con nadie ya no eres feliz,porfavor no te domines por la ira-

-No es eso luna,yo solo estoy confundido,nesesito saver por que? Por que paso esto? Por que el ataque,la muerte de alexa?-

-Ella murio salvandote,y ella te pido que seas feliz...-

-Si creo que tienes razon luna-

-Gracias por comprender-(le da un beso)-Vamos al castillo,proto debo alzar mi astro...-

-Claro luna vamos-

En otro lado en el cemeterio de los heores de canterlot...

2 extraños estan en una tumba...

Estraño:Aqui esta señor.

Extraño2:Bien utilizemos el echizo jeje ya quiero ver a max enfrente de un definitivo...

La tumba de la que ablan dice...

Aqui yace alexa...

Buena amiga y exelente compañera...

Q.U.D.P Descanse en paz 1995-2014...

Extraño:Inisiemos la face "Definitivo"

Extraño2:Si vamos...

En otro lado estaba twilight con la espada de max,y por la puerta entra celestia,twilight guarda la espaa y dice.

Twilight:H..hola princesa celestia jeje que desea?

Celestia:Twilight puedes decirme celestia y que es lo que guardaste?

Twilight:N. prin... digo celestia jeje...

Celestia con una ceja levantada:Seguuuuura?

Twilight:S. jeje no se preocupe...

Celestia no muy convensida:Hmmm vale twilight,nos vemos alas nueve(9:00) para la cena...

Twilight:Si celestia.

Celestia se va degando a twilight con un gran suspiro...

Celesta:Que tramara esta niña haora...

Cuarto de twilight.

Twilight:Por poco me descubre,bueno,devo investigar la espada,si me da la energia que quiero podre matar a ese asesino...

Twilight ve la espada con malicia y una soriza perturbadora:Oh si tu seras mi ayuda contra ese maldito asesino jeje.

En otro lado en un lago estaban luna y max viendo el mar,ablando,sonriendo,y besandose.

Exraño:Hola hermano es un gusto verte de nuevo...

Max se da vuelta impactado...

Max:Hermano?

Luna:Señor no si no es mucha molestia nos puedes decir su nombre?

Extraño:Oh claro señorita luna mi jombre es Bruno...

Max:B. ? Hermano?!

Bruno:Asi es hermanito te extrañe jejejeje

Continuara...


	8. Aviso NO ES CAPITULO!

Amigos esto no es un capitulo...

Solo les quiero desir que los capulos se demoraran en crear por falta de presupuesto y a esto me refiero diero y a diero me refiero apapas fritas y mucha coca cola,si jeje mis ideas se crean con coca cola y papas fritas xd

Bueno ese no es lo que vengo a informar,les quiero informar que en el fanfic abra un "Pequeño" cambio...

Primer cambio:Mi intencion de la "Espada"Es que era oscura y tenia poder maligno, y medite mucho y desidi cambiar el poder oscuro y ponerle hielo,si max sera el portador de una espada de hielo y cree hielo por todas partes,pero esto solo sera si austedes les gusta la idea,si no les gusta diganme en los comentarios.

El segundo pequeño cambio que quiero hace,esque las manes sean las villanas,si las 6 pero mi idea original solo era twilight(Perdon POR EL SPOILER) si no le gusta la idea me pueden decir o que puedo mejorar,yo tomare sus ideas y sacare la mejor y pondre sus nombres en mis fanfic como "Comentarios de honor" jeje bueno honor para mi.

Ueno eso es todo lo que quiero decir,todo esta en sus manos asi que los dego y esperare sus comentarios.

PORFAVOR COMETEN JEJE ADIOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AH Y PRONTO VIENE EL NUEVO CAPITULO NO DESESPEREN! 


	9. Capitulo 8

Feliz navidad amigos y prospero 2015 espero que todos sus deseos sean cumplidos :3 Ah y gracias a "Comet Galaxy y Gunsmith-6398" por apoyar mi idea del aviso jeje pense que no les gustaria la idea de el aviso pero veo que es todo lo contrario y eso me alegra por que haora tengo mas ideas en mi mente,bueno amigos sigamos.s

Un mundo desconocido...

El pasado no se olvida...

Anterior mente en "Un mundo desconocido".

Twilight:Con esta espada podre matar a ese asesino.

Celestia:Que trama esta niña haora?

Luna:Señor nos puede decir su nombre?

Bruno:Me llamo Bruno,hola hermano.

Max:Hermano?!...

Atualidad...

Max:Hermano?! Eres tu?

Bruno:Si soy yo.

Max:Como demonios me segiste!

Bruno:Primero que nada,quiero pedirte perdon por tratarte mal todo el tiempo,y por mi culpa casi pierdo a mi hermano.

Max:Saves? Yo no te considero como hermano! Te odio...

Bruno:Savia que dirias eso,pero,no vengo a pelear con tigo,solo te pido que uses mas la espada,solo usala y me entenderas.

Despues de eso bruno desaparecio en un az de luz...

Luna:Por que odias a tu hermano?

Max:Me golpeo,inzulto,abuzo,humillo casi toda mi vida,una ocasion casi me mata si no fuera por... alexa.

●Flash Back●

Vemo a max humano con ropa casual,una camisa con cuadrados grises y negros y un pantalon negro y asu lado estaba alexa.

Max:Gracias por acompañarme alexa pero no era necesario.

Alexa:Tonterias max,me encanta acompañarte.

Max:jejeje hoy te has puesta mas amable,donde quedo la gruñona alexa?

Alexa:jeje no quiso salir hoy,ademas queria aprobechar el momento de decirte algo.(se ruboriza un poco)

Max:Por que no me lo dices haora?

Alexa:Esque no se no puedo.

Max:Vamos Hemos sido amigos desde pequeños,jamas nos guardamos secretos.

Alexa:Bien (Respira ondo y exala) max,nos conosimos de pequeños y creo que...

Max:Que que?

Alexa sonrojada:Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Max:jeje eso es normal alexa,soy demaciado guapo jeje.

Alexa:No seas presumido en este momento! No ves que es inportante! (Enojada)

Max:Vale,lo siento,yo tambien siento amor asia ti pero no creo estar listo para algo serio...

Alexa:Vale max,(bajo la cabesa con lagrimas en los ojos)

Max:Perdoname por esto.

Alexa:Que? (No resivio respuesta por que max le planto un beso apasionado que alexa la dego en shock pero rapida mente le regreso el beso)

Alexa:G gracias max.

Max:Gracias por que? Por darte un beso? Jeje son gratis jeje.

Alexa:Ahh mejor callate y dime donde esta esa cosa que veniste a buscar?

Max:Oh ablando de eso esta justo hay.

Digo apuntando con el dedo a un mantorral de flores extrañas

Max:Aqui esta,flores celestiales,son perfectas para los vestidos de novia o para las comidas jeje.

Alexa:y por que nesesitas estas flores?

Max:Pronto sera mi cumpleaños 18 y quiero hacerla en grande ah y estas invitada jeje.

Alexa:Gracias no me lo perderia por nada.

Max:Bien sigamos por este acantilado es un atajo a casa solo unos minutos.

Alexa:Bien.

Mientra iba caminando algo le llama la atencion.

¿?:Van a algun lado?

Max:Quien esta hay!

¿?:Pero si soy yo tu hermano.

Max:Que es lo que queres bastardo?

Bruno se pone enfrente de max y dice:Que mueras.

Dicho esto empuja a max y se cae al presipicio golpeandose con las rocas.

Alexa:Maaaaax!

Alexa salta al presipicio y ve a max desangrandose con varias heridas,moretones,huesos rotos.

Alexa:Hay no max! (Sacando su celular y marca unos numero)

alxa:Hola? Hola! Nesesito ayuda mi amigo esta grave mente herido en un risco!

Pasan las horas y max despierta muy confundido y ve que esta en una sala de hospital.

Max:Ahh que me paso?

Mira a un lado y esta alexa durmiendo con su cara en la cama de max

Max:Alexa?

Alexa despierta y ve a max con alegria!

Alexa:Oh max por fin despertaste que bien!

Max:Que me paso alexa?

Alexa:Tu hermano te empujo al risco y te caiste,te rompiste varios huesos y casi mueres por falta de sagre.

Max:Gracias alexa por estar aqui muchas gracias por todo.

Alexa:De nada max siempre contaras con migo.

●Fin Flash Back●

Max:y eso paso si no ubiera estado alexa hay ubiera muerto.

Luna:Oh tanquilo max ya paso todo.

Max:Si tienes razon luna,mejor vallamos al castillo.

Luna:Bien.

Mientras caminaban al castillo,en poniville estaban renidas las manes six.

Twilight:Chicas las e reunido por que e desubierto la manera de matar a ese asesino.

Rainbow:Encerio?

Twilight:Si amigas,con esta espada podre hacerlo,pronto caera el por aberla matado!

Flutterhy:Esto va en contra pero yo tambien quiero matarlo!

Rarty:Te apoyare querida,aunque sea de salvajes el debe pagar con su vida.

Twilight:Gracias chica,pronto el pagara por la muerte de mi hija.

Continuara...

Jeje perdon si este capitulo le falta su toque pero si lo hago orginal se acabara muy proto y todabia engo ideas jeje bye.  
> <p>


	10. Capitulo 9

Hola amigos hoy estoy un poco mal jeje e tenido un poco de mareos y me duele el estogamo en ocasiones,poreso subiere este capitulo por que despues no podre,planeo un viaje con mi novia y mi familia a argentina asta enero y asta que obtenga internet.

My little pony:No me pertenece,creadora es laurent faust y el jodido hasbro es la desgracia que es hoy mlp pero no los culpo si no apoyan mi idea jeje.

No me malinterpreten.

Un mundo desconoido.

El embarazo de luna y futura villana.

Una ves llegado al castillo,max fue a su habitacion,cuando llego noto que faltaba algo,vio por todas partes y noto que la espada no estaba!

Max corrio directo ala habitacion de celestia.

Max tocando:Celestia!? Estas hay?!

Celestia con enojo en su voz:Si que quieres max!

Max:Celestia as visto mi espada?

CelestiaCreo que se la llevo twilight a ponyville.

Max:Bien!

Max no perdio tiempo y elevo sus alas directo al castillo de twilight,cuando llego abrio la puerta muy despacito,entro sigilosa mente y abrio la puerta del trono de las manes y hay observo a twilight ablando con las manes y con su objetivo en las manos de twilight.

Twilight:Si chicas esta espada sera la que me de el poder de vengar a mi hija!

Max:Ya escuche suficiente twilight!

Todas se asustaron y vieron a max.

Twilight:Que escuhaste max?

Max:No te hagas la estupida,dame la espada HAORA!

Rainbow:Vete de aqui tarado o te dare una paliza.

Max:Encerio?

Max de un golpecito que paralizo a rainbow ella cae al piso.

Rainbow:Hay otra vez me paralizan,esta y la osuridad de luna.

Derrepente aparece SillyMax756(Yo):Callate tarada y sige el guion! Y no reveles mas de lo debido!

Raibow:Sorry.

Silly desaparece y todos quedan con cara ¡¿WTF?!

Max:Bueno eso fue raro,pero,Twilight dame la espada o te degare igual a rainbow.

Twilight:Obligame primero tendras que paralizarme jaja como si fuera posi...

No pudo segir por que max aparecio efrete de ella tocado su cueyo degandola inconziente.

Max:dige paralizada,mejor inconziente jeje ah y esto es mio,gracias chicas y yo me retiro.

Max sale volando por la ventana del castillo y las presentes solo quedaron callada.

Max llegaba al castillo de canterlot y cuando entra a su cuarto ve a luna posada en la cama de max aparente mente durmiedo.

Max:Que estas? Luna?

La agitaba un poco pero no desperto y max pego un rio.

Max:Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Luna desperto al intante con su corazon palpitando a mil por hora por el susto.

Luna:QUEEE DONDE CUANDO QUE!? Max? Por que me asustas asi tonto!

Max carcajeaba como loco:jajajajajajaja lo siento jajaja no pude jajajaja resistirme jajaja no tiene precio! Jajajaja

Luna:Eres un tarado! (Enojada)

Max:Bien degando eso de lado,por que estas aqui? En mi cama,durmiendo...

Luna un poco triste:Esque,nesesito desirte algo.

Max:Que pasa? Dime cariño.

Luna:Esque hmm te acuerdas cuando lo hisimos?

Max:Si por que?(un poco sonrojado por ese recuerdo.

Luna:Esque yo ehmm estoy embarazada.

Max:Que?

Luna:Estoy embarazada max,seras padre...

Max:Oh may godness que noticia sere padre!

Luna:No estas enojado?

Max:Por que? Por tener un potro con una yegua tan hermosa como tu?

Luna sorojada:jeje gracias max.

Max:no me lo agradescas estoy siendo honesto,yo padre por primera ves, wow simple mente wow.

Luna:Te amo max.

Max:Yo tambien te amo,hmm luna,quieres casarte con migo?

Luna sorprendida:Si max si quiero!

Luna salta a max dandole un beso con mucho cariño y ternura y despues se durmieron hay...

Celestia miraba la tierna ecena con algo de envidia.

Celestia:Estas creciendo hermanita,haora sere la unica solterona,que envidia ahh!

Celestia sale de hay con frustracion en su cara.

Pasan las horas y twilight despierta.

Twiligh:ahh que paso?

Rainbow abla ya que estaba a su lado:Max Te dego inconziete y se llevo nuestra espada.

Twilight con ira:Quiero la cabeza de max para mañana,como se atreve hacer esto a una princesa,le enseñar a no meterse con la realeza!

Continuara...

Buemo amigos aqui el fanfic jeje adios y cuidense.

Gracias a "Comet Galaxy y Gunsmith y SilverWolf"Por que siempre comentan 


	11. Capitulo 10

Un mundo desonocido...

La boda perfecta y el nacimiento de mi hijo

Abian pasado ya unas cuantas semanas,luna y max an estado planeando el estado de su futura boda que tendran,celestia esta algo disgustada por que luna y max no tenian ni 3 mezes que llevaban de novios pero eran muy unidos y max casi siempre ayudaba con las cosas del reino,asi que gracias a eso celestia permitio al boda...

Max estaba en su habitacion con sus "Personas de honor" que eran "Flash sentry" que lo conosio cuando vino cadanze y hay se hisieron muy buenos amigos y tambien "Caramel" que era novio de applejack y tambien mejor amigo de max...

Flash:Ponte este traje hermano de seguro te veras bien!

Max:Flash este es el traje que se pone en los cemeterios!

Flash:opss jeje

Caramel:oye max ponte este traje de segure te veras bien te lo diseño rarity.

Max se pone el traje y dice:Wow me veo como todo un papi.

Flash:Un papi con down

Caramel:jajaja

Max:Que gracioso flash!

Flash:Jajaj bueno caramel mejor vamonos debemos darle privacidad.

Caralem:Vale Adios max.

Max:Adios.

Caramel y flash se fueron pero aprobecha a entrar celestia y dice...

Celestia:Hola max como estas?

Max:No me quejo,estoy algo nervioso por que algo o algien puede interrumpir la boda...

Celestia:Tranquilo max todos estamos con tigo y yo apoyo esta boda pero...

Max:Pero?

Celestia:Si le rompes el corazon a mi hermana yo te rompo la columna vertical...

Max traja saliva y dice:Si...princesa...jeje.

Celestia:Bien a y te ves guapo con ese traje.

Max:Gracias princesa.

Celestia:Preparate yo ire al altar.

Max:Vale princesa adios!

En otro lugar (Luna) abia elejido a cadanze y twilight como "Dama de honor"

Luna:No me gusta este vestido!

Cadanze:Pero tia en las bodas siempre es vestido blanco

Luna:Yo quiero uno que me convine con el pelage quiero un vestido azul oscuro!

Twilight:Vale ire a buscar un traje azul oscuro...

Pasan los minutos y por fin llega el momento de la boda...

Max estaba nerviosionado como dise pinkie pie,estaba en el altar con un elegate traje de smokin esperando a luna y por fin la pri cesa celestia abla...

Celestia:Yeguas y semetales estamos aqui para presenciar la boda de lord Max y la princesa luna...

Cuando digo eso luna entra con un hermoso vestido osuro muy largo y se pone alfrente mio y me da una sonriza tranquilzadora y yo se la debuelvo,despues miramos a celestia...

Celestia:Bien estamos hoy reunidos para unir a esta maravillosa pareja.

Celesta:Max tu aceptas a la princesa luna en la salud o enfermedad asta que la muerte los separe?

Max:Acepto.

Celestia:y tu luna aceptas a max a ma en la salud o la enfermedad asta que la muerte los separe?

Luna:Acepto.

Celestia:Bien con el legitimo poder los declaro marido y mujer puede besar ala novia.

Hay max y luna se besan muy apasionada mente enfrente del publico y todos aplauden despues de ese mometo toco bailar yo baile con luna obio despues de todo eso yo y luna nos fuimos a una luna de miel,nos fuimos unos meses a manhattan despues a los pegasus,acampamos en el bosque y despues nos regresamos...

Cuando llegamos la princesa celestia no paraba de preguntar a donde fueron y que hisiseron? Tubimos que explicarle todo y por fin se cayo.

Despues de todo eso luna ya le faltaba poco para que naciera nuestro hijo,estabamos en el trono firmando cosas mias jeje y luna se me aserca.

Luna:Hola amor como andas?

Max:Nada de otro mundo jeje y tu como estas?

Luna:Bien pero creo en cualquier momento nacera nuestro hijo.

Max:Estoy emocioado por eso!

Luna:Max ya creaste un nombre?

Max:Ehh emm si...no.

Luna:Jajaja no te preocupes yo le invento el nombre cariño.

Max:ufff pense que ibas a matar.

Luna:jajajaja... max?

Max:Dime cariño?

Luna:No se si me orine encima o seme rompio la fuente...

Max:Tenias ganas de orinar cuando ablabas conmigo?

Luna:No...

Max:Se te rompio la fuente vamos luna!

Max lleva a luna ala enfermeria del castillo luna gemia de dolor,cuando llego la metieron rapida mete ala sala de partos,estaban todas reunidas las y celestia...

De la puerta sale el doctor y todos nos asercamo.

Max:Dotor como esta mi esposa?

Doctor:Señor max su esposamesta bien y sus hijos salieron sanos los estan esperando.

Max:Gracias doctor!

Max entra y ve a luna con lagrimas en los ojos mietras ve a nuesto hijos

Max:Hola cariño aver?

Luna:Miralos son hermosos.

Max:Una potra y un potro estos son mis hijos,son hermosos

La primera pequeña era una alicornio con muy parecido a su madre,tenia pelage azulada y crin azul con unos pocos mechones negros y sus ojos eran azul como de su madre y sus alas eran identicas alas mias solo que con color azul pero un par de plumas las tenia negra

El otro era un potro alicornio negro el cuarpo pero las patas blancas crin blanco con mechones azul ojos verdes esmeraldas,y su cola era azul y negro.

Max:Este se parece ami y la pequeña se parece ati jeje son tan hermosos.

Luna:Ala pequeña le pondremos Estela y al pequeño DarkLight que te parece?

Max:Perfecto!

Luna:Te amo max.

Max:Yo tambien te amo luna.

En otro lugar,en el monte sagrado aparece una alicornio blanca con crin marron muy hermosa y esta misma alicornio entra y ve a un alicornio negro como la oscuridad.

¿?:Orion,amor despierta?

Orion:ahh que pasa lauren?

Lauren:Resivi la noticia de nuestra hija celestia y dise que nuestra hija luna ya dio a luz a sus bebes.

Orion:Que buena noticia vamos a visitar a mis nietos!

Continuara...

Quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas ortograficas esque ando un poco apurado jeje

Un saludo a "Comet Galaxy,Gunsmith y SilverWolf"  
> <p>


	12. Capitulo 11

Todos los derechos reservados de "Gunsmith" vienen de Gunsmith-6798

Un Mundo Desonocido...

La visita,10 años despues y un nuevo amigo...

Pasan las horas y luna y max estaban en la habitacion de Darklight y Estela,ellos 2 jugaban con sus peluches y max y luna jugaban con ellos,max jugaba con darklight y este tenia un peluche de un conejo y luna y estela jugaban con una tortuga de peluche,una memorable ecena familiar asta que algien toca la puerta,max abre y ve a celestia con una gran sonrisa y dice.

Celestia:Max trae a luna y tus hijos al trono porfavor! Es inportante!

Luna escucha lo que digo celestia y dice:Que es mas inportante que pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos?

Celestia:Luna! Ellos estan aqui!,porfin vinieron!

Luna:Que? ablas de ellos!? Vamos para alla dile que nos esperen.

CelestiaSi hermana alla voy!

Celestia corre con una felicidad que no entendia,despues mire a luna y tenia el mismo brillo en los ojos.

Luna:Max ellos estan aqui! Mis padres por fin vienen!

Max:Espera Que? Tus padres? La famosa diosa lauren y el rey orion?

Luna:SIIIII!

Max:Hay esto va a hacer malo.

Luna:Por que?

Max:imaginate si no les agrado? Me pueden desterrar! Al sol o la luna,! O al tartaro! O...o...ooo nose pero esto es malo!

Luna con cara de "._.":ellos no hacen eso max.

Max:Segura?

Luna:Si estoy segura!

Max:Bien vamos uff.

Max voltea a ver a sus hijo y ellos lo miran con cara de "Este es mi padre?"...

Max:Que? Por qué me miran haci?

Los bebes pedian que los cargara y max cargo a estela y luna a dark.

Luna:Vamos max,niños vamos a ver a sus abuelos!

Los beses dieron una gran sonriza y fueron ala sala del trono,cuando llegaron vieron a 3 alicornios 1 de ellos era celestia y los otros 2 eras lauren y orion.

Lauren:Hija! Que bueno verte despues de tres mill años!

Orion:Pero mira que sobrino y sobrina mas bonitos!

Luna:Gracias papá.

Max:Gracias rey orion.

Orion:Asi que tu eres el esposo de mi hija?

Max nervioso dice:Si...rey orion.

Orion:Por que los nervios hijo si soy inofencivo! Por que me tienes miedo? Como si fuera a madarte al tartaro.

Max:En realidad eso pense.  
>Orion:Tranquilo no soy haci pero lo unico que te digo es...<p>

Orion le susurra a max:Si lastimas el corazon de mi hija,yo te rompo la columa vertebral y vertical me escuhaste?!

Max traja saliva y dice:Si rey orion...

Pasan las horas y lauren y orion juegan con los bebes mientras celestia,luna y max comian jeje.

Laure:Hijas,max tenemos que irnos fue una agradable tarde volveremos cuando podamos.

Luna:Esta bien madre pueden venir cuando quieran!

Orion:Sera un placer,adios hijas max fue un gusto.

Max:Lo mismo digo rey orion.

Despues los 2 se van y luna y max ven a los bebes durmiendo y despues se van a su habitacion...

10 años despues,se ve a estela y su hermano DarkLight con unas mochilas listos para ir al colegio.

Luna:Bien niños es hora de ir al colegio,saven donde queda?

Estela:Si mama es la escuela de superdotados de la princesa celestia!

Dark:Nosotros savemos llegar adios mamá adios papá!

Dark abraza a max y estela a su madre y despues se van...

Dark caminaba junto a estela leyendo libros de magia avansada por que hoy era un examen.

Dark:Ahh que aburrido un examen por que no algo mas genial?

Estela:La magia es genial ademas hoy nos toca con nuestra tia celestia!

Dark:Es lo unico bueno del dia...

Dark camiaba con estela y llegan al colegio se van a su aula ya que los 2 estudian en la misma aula por peticion de celestia...

Uno potrillos se asercan a dark.

¿?:Oye dark que onda?

Dark:Que onda Marco y jose como andan?

Jose:Super bien por que hoy es el examen.

Marco:Jaja este cerebrito...

Dark:Es unico,se parece mucho a la tia twilight.

Jose:Supe que la princesa twilight desaparecio.

Dark:Si y ella me caia bien,siempre se peleaba con mi padre pero ya paso...

Pasan los minutos y de la puerta entra la princesa celestia...

Celestia:Hola niños como estan?

Tods:Hola princesa(tia) bien!

Celestia:Que bueno,como lo dige la ves pasada hoy toca el examen,algien estudio.

El unico que levanto la mano fue jose...

Celestia:Parece que nadie estudio aparte de jose,bueno les tengo grandes noticias.

Todos murmraban y dark y estela se miran confundidos.

Celestia:Jeje *sonrojada* seme olvido traer los materiales para el examen,tendremos que ponerlo para la proxima semana.

Todos los potrillos exepto dark y estela que estaban con la boca abierta decial:SIiiiiii! (A quien lo le a pasado jeje)

Dark:No me lo creo pero princesa usted jamas se le olvida las cosas!

Celestia:Lo siento dark pero jeje si seme olvido.

Estela:Wow...

Pasan las horas y por fin salimos de clases,dark y estela se van guntos al castillo cuando 3 dragones adultos se ponen enfrete de ellos.

Dragon 1:Esto son los hijos de luna?

Drago 3:Si lo son debemos llebarnoslos.

Los dragones se asercaban lenta mente y estele estaba atras de dark y el estaba al frente protejiendo a su hermana...

Estela:dark vamonos tengo miedo.

Dark:Tranquila hermanita yo te protejo.

Dark usa su cuerno para golpar a los dragones y estos retroseden un par de pasos.

Dragon 2:Mocoso como te atreves ven aqui!

Pero derrepente una sombra se pone enfrente del dragon y hace un movimiento extraño y los dragones caen al piso paralizados y esta misma sombra se pone alfrente de los niños...

¿?:Que bien que no les paso nada niños.

El poni era un pegaso marron oscuro con crin y cola negro y rojo y su marca era una rafaga de viento legendario.  
>Dark:Quien es usted?<p>

¿?:Mi nombre es Gunsmith vi que estaban en problemas con esos dragones y lo vine a ayudar.

Estela:Señor Gunsmith que les iso a esos dragones?

Gunsmith:Los paralize jeje.

Dark:Aver como es que paraliza sin magia?

Gunsmith:Mi marca es una rafaga de viento legendario yo pose poderes legendarios unicos.

Dark:Wow que genial!

Estela:Seme hace un poco dificil de creer que un pegaso pueda tener esas habilidades.

Dark:Vamos estela viste como paralizo a esos 3 dragones con eso es mas que suficiente.

Gunsmith:jeje les haria una demostracion pero creo que me meteria en problemas,niños que tal si mañana despues de clases les enseño mis habilidades?

Dark:Me encantaria! Vamos estela?

Estela:Hmm no se,bien por que no?

Gunsmith:Bien mañana los vendre a buscar al castillo.

Pasan los minutos y dark y estela entran al castillo que es resivido por luna muy preocupada...

Luna:Hijos donde estubieron! Me tenian preocupada.

Estela iba a ablar pero dark la interrumpe.

Dark:Madre nesesito que llames a mi padre,deben saverlo los 2.

Luna:esta bien.

Luna se va a buscar a max y cuando llegan dark le dise el descuido de celestia,los dragones y como conosieron a Gunsmith.

Luna:Ese gunsmith de seguro es buena gente.

Max:Eh escuhado de el pero no me acuerdo donde,pero si los salvo de esos dragones debe ser algien bueno.

Estela:Mamá,papá Gunsmith nos digo que despues de clases nos vendria a buscar al castillo para enseñarnos sus habilidades.

Max:Por mi no hay problema.

Luna:No se,podra haverles salvado de esos dragones pero y si es un pedofilo?

Max:Como dises eso luna,los ponis no son pedofilos.

Estela:Que es un pedofilo?

Dark:Hermanita,hay cosas que es mejor no saver.

Estela:Bien.

Luna:Bueno pueden ir,pero llegen a casa sanos y salvos!

Dark:Lo prometo mamá!

Estela:Yo tambien lo prometo mamá!

Luna:Bien asi estoy mas tranquila.

Max:Yo tambien,vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

Luna:De acuerdo amor.

La familia se van al comedo real y hay estaba la pricesa celestia que trataba de no mirar a dark y estela.

Dark:Princesa ya no es necesario ocultar su vergueza un error lo comete cualquera.

Celestia:Como se me pudo olvidar yo la princesa celestia! Monarca del sol y seme olvido unos simples materiales.

Estela:Tranquia tia celestia tampoco el mundo se acabara con solo un simple error.

Luna:Tiene razon mis hijos celly,solo fue un error.

Max asienente pero no dise nada...

Celestia:Uff esta bien...

Despues de comer dark y estela se van a su habitacion a dormir...

Dark:Estela? Estas despierta?

Estela:Si dark por que?

Dark:Por nada solo que mañana sera un dia agitado o eso creo.

Estela:Tranquilo hermano y gracias por protejerme de los dragones.

Dark:daria lo que fuera con solo protejerte.

Estela:Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Dark un poco sonrojado:jeje gracias hermana.

Despues los 2 duermen como troncos mietras en otro lugar cuarto de luna y max.

Luna:Max...

Max:Dime amor?

Luna:Tu crees que ese Gunsmith sea algien de confianza?

Max:Si yo lo creo.

Luna:Bien...

Max:Tranquila,todo estara bien no te preocupes.

Luna:Gracias amor.

Los se dan un profundo beso y por fin se duermen...

Continuara...

Aqui el otro capitulo y gracias a Gunsmith por prestarme tu oc para el fanfic... 


	13. Capitulo 12

Un mundo desconocido

Una Amiga Resucitada!

* * *

><p>Ya pasado un poco el tiempo unos 3 dias aproximados,la vida era perfecta max y luna tenian su matrimonio perfecto,los hijos de max cada ves que terminaban las clases se iban a una pradera un poco lejos de canterlot mientras iban en las colinas un poco lejos de canterlot se ve a 4 ponis encapuchados...<p>

¿?:Y bien cuando comenzaremos?

¿?2:Esperen solo unos minutos,nuestra prototipa aun no esta lista

¿?4:Me estas disiendo que no estoy lista? 10 putos años entrenando voy atacar haora quieras o no.

¿?3:Espera solo te faltan algunos dias para que domines tu shirigami o sino no podras volverte en la parca.

¿?4:Me inporta una mierda si domino o no el shirigami ser o no ser la parca,con esta oz ya tengo mi destino marcado.

¿?:As lo que quieras si quieres morir andale,pero recuerda no despiertes aun tu shinigami o te va a matar.

¿?4:Bien quiero vengarme de max pagando con sus hijos.

El poni camina y los otros 3 se van y el poni camina y camia y entra a canterlot y de la nada saca una oz...

¿?:Veremos si tus hijos estan bien entrenados jejeje.

En otro lado en el castillo se encontraba max y luna en el comedor asta que max sitio algo...

Luna:Amor te pasa algo?

Max:Es raro algo me dise que algo malo le pasara o le esta pasando a nuestro hijos.

Luna:Que?! Savia que ese gunsmith no era de confianza vamos!

Max:No es gunsmith siento que esta precensia ya la conosco.

Luna:Vamo puede que esten en peligro!

Max:Si degame traer la Ice Gradium

(NOTA:Ice gradium:Espada de hielo en latin directa mente del google traductor XD)

Luna:Bien pero date prisa!

Despues de un rato luna y max llegan alas afueras de canterlot y hay ve una figura de un poni encapuchado con la oz apunto de decapitar a estela.

Max:Estelaaa

Max saca la Ice Gradium y de un movimiento creo una onda que golpea al encapuchado tirandolo al piso,luna corre y abraza a estella y ella lloraba en su pecho y yo me preparaba y gunsmith que estaba tambien en esto tanbien se puso en modo defensivo.

¿?:Nos volvemos a ver Max ya hace 10 años que no nos vemos...

Digo el encapuchado con vos femenina.

Gunsmith:Muestrate!

¿?:Como quieras...

El poni encapuchado se saca la capucha y era... no puede ser era alexa?!

Max:A..a..a..ALEXA?!

Parca:Ya no me llamo alexa,llamame parca por que eso es lo que soy y tu traidor mi objetivo es matarte!

Max:Alexa como es que reviviste?

Parca:Me revivieron una secta y mi objetivo es simple,matarte y llevarme a tu linda esposa.

Luna:Que?

Max:Tranquila luna yo me encargo de ella,tu monstruo no le tocaras ni un pelo de su hermosa crin o te mato!

Gunsmith:Max te ayudo?

Max:No gunsmith este payaso es mio.

Parca:Vamos max podemos resoverlo como gente sivilisada

Max:Podras meterte con migo pero con mi familia no!

Parca:Bien si quieres morir no te detendre ademas ese es mi trabajo.

Max apreto con fuerza la ice gladium y de un movimiento aparecieron escarchas de hielo pero parca de un movimiento las corta.

Parca:Es todo lo que saves hacer?

Max se enojo y la ice gladium se iso ice armor,una armadura muy fuerte aprueba de cualquier inpacto y tanbien se iso una katana de hielo.

Parca:Valla hay gente que es estupida y tu estas en el rankig.

Parca corre por max y se tira y con un movimiento trata de cortar a max pero el usa su katana y inpide el ataque y de un movimiento le hace un corte en su pata.

Max:Vamos no que muy fuerte?

Parca se enojo con el comentario y arremetio contra max tratando de degollarlo pero el se lo inpedia y despues max se alejo un poco y digo "Ventisca Eterna!" Max golpeo el piso con la katana y aparecio varios cristales en forma de puas y estas se ponen alrededor y max sin perder tiempo dise "Fuego de hielo" max convirtio su katana en una bola de cristal y esta golpe a parca(alexa) degandola congelada.

Max:Ja tanto ablas y ni lo demuestras...

Max se aserco a luna y sus hijos:Estais bien?

Dark:Mucho mejor papá venciste a ese demonio tu solo!

Estela:Eres inpresionante papi

Luna:Siempre as sido el mejor cariño.

Max:Jeje paren me averguenzan .

Max se paro enojado y miro a gunsmith:Como pudiste permitir esto casi mata a mi hija.

Gunsmith:Perdon max,estabamos jugando y estela se alejo un poco y hay aparecio esa cosa y trate de alcansarla pero no llege a tiempo y de milagro aparesite.

Max:Bien ademas tu no tienes la culpa,debemos saver que le paso a alexa.

Gunsmith:Esta cosa es tu amiga?

Max:Si y "Esta cosa" era una exelente amiga y gracias a ella pude estar mas tienpo con luna y formar un familia.

Luna:Pobre alexa debieron interrumpir su sueño eterno.

Max:Debemos buscar la manera de volverla hacer como era antes.

Despues de un rato en el castillo,en los calaozos parca despertaba y mira a su alrededor.

Parca:Ahh que asco un idiota me derroto facil mente si puediera usar el shirigami

Parca escuha unos ruidos y trata de escuchar que pasa pero era max y luna.

Luna:Que haremos con ella?

Max:Solo aremos lo que esta en este libro...

Luna:Hmm se ve bien pero crees que funcione?

Max:No lo se pero ella sera el conejito de indias.

Luna:Eso ya se oye algo malo

Max:Nesesitamos quitarle su maldad o no quieres?

Luna:Si quiero pero que pasara si le quiamos eso?

Max:hay una probablidad de que viva pero tambien puede covertirse en polvo y huesos.

Luna:Pobre su vida depende de un 50%

Max:Almenos tu estas aqui,si estubera solo le aria cosas peores,mucho destino final me creo ideas macabras

Luna:Nada de torturacion max!

Max:Peron...

Luna:Bien hagamos tu plan.

(Ecena perdida,na solo me falto imaginacion... Que? Tengo sueño no dormi bien anoche...)

Se veia una estela de un rayo purpura y despues se iso blanco y hay estaba alexa durmiendo o eso aparentaba.

Max:Viva o muerta? Tu que crees?

Luna:Estos ultimos 10 año te an echo loco saves?

Max:Primer punto:Loco de amor por ti y nuestros hijos jejeje y segundo:Degame vivir luna Degame vivir!

Luna:Ahh bien as lo que quieras te espero en la habitacion.

Max:Ok

Luna se va y max mira alexa...

Max:Viva... o muerta...

Max a toca un par de veses ella solo serro los ojos un poco fuerte

Max:Viva... bah bueno te degare descanzar,bienvenida devuelta alexa,te extrañe jejeje.

Max se va y alexa abre un ojo.

Alexa:No tambien te extrañe max.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hola perdon si el capitulo se iso fome,mi cabeza no prendio el foco ultima mente,creo que se quemo la bobilla jejeADIOS Y FELIZ 2015!<p> 


	14. Capitulo 13

Un mundo desconocido...

Un dia en la playa! (Lo invente por que hoy fui ala playa :P /○ ○\)

Era una tarde de miercoles,la familia de max y luna se levantaba para desayunar,Estela y dark se levantaban de buen humor ya que no tenian clases durante 3 semamas eso les encantaba a los potrillos ya que de alguna cierta manera les gustaba ir a clases pero se aburrian cunando empiesan las clases...

Estela:hermano! Buenos dias!

Dark:Buenos dias hermana! Dormiste bien?

Estela:De maravilla! Y tu?

Dark:Exelente! Oye estela hoy tenemos dia libre a donde vamos?

Estela:No se? Tu que dices?

Dark:Hmm que tal si vamos ala playa?

(NOTA:Lo que yo se esque equestria no tiene playa pero como es mi historia le pongo playa y se acabo la cosa jeje...)

Estela:Si claro hermano vamos!

Dark y estela van al comedor y se encuentran a max comiendo igual celestia y luna...

Max:Hola hijos como estan?

Luna:Hola mis amores como durmieron?

Celestia:Hola pequeños.

Dark y estela se sientan juntos...

Dark:Hola mamá,papá y tia celestia yo y estela dormimos bien!

Estela:Holi papis,hola celestia.

Celestia:Siges enojada con migo despues de lo que paso?

Estela:Si lo que isiste fue muy feo! Me dolio mucho!

Celestia:Ya te pedi perdon,esque no pude resistirme!

●Flash Back●

Veemos a estela comiedo muy pasifica mente cuando un cocinero viene y le da un postre,asi de la nada,lo miro bien y con una cuchara saco un poquito de ese poste y lo probo bien y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y despues iba a empesar a comer pero llego celestia...

Ceestia:Hola estela que estas comiedo?

Estela:No se,es un postre que un cocinero me dio y lo probe y esta muy rico!

Celestia:Aver

Celestia prueba un poco y quedo igual que estela y su locura por los dulces se elevo al maximo,agarro el postre y se lo trajo sin masticarlo y empeso a lamer "Cuenco" (Compota,vaso,etc... lo que sea como le digan) y despues se tira al piso y empeso a cobulcionarse mietras saba la lenjua como si estubiera exitada...

Estela solo miraba incredula como celestia le quito su postre y se convulcioaba,ella se dega caer al piso sin exprecividad alguna...

Estela:Tu... me...me..me...me quiaste mi postre...

Celestia agitada:Ahh...perdon...pero...no...pude...controlarme...

Estela se levanta y va ala cocina y ve al mismo cociero que le dio el postre...

Estela:Señor! Señor! Digame porfavor si le queda otro postre porfavor!

Cocinero:Lo sieto su alteza pero no quedan mas,hare mas el proximo mez...

Estela escucho esto y fue corriendo donde estaba el calendario y vio que estaba a... 1 del mez...

Estela:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

●Fin Flash Back●

Celestia:Perdon cariño pero cuando como algo con mucho dulce ejemplo:Pasteles,golocinas,tartas etc... me vuelvo loca...

Luna:Poreso tus postres son tartaletas 0 azucar,para que no te vuelvas loca...

Dark:Dejando eso de lado,mamá,papá,tia hoy pensamos en ir ala playa,vamos?

Max:Sí por qué no?

Luna:Hoy no tengo trabajo,claro por qué no?

Celestia:Claro!

Estela:Bien todo decidido,vamos dark a alistar las cosas!

Dark y estela se van corriendo asia su habitacion para hacer sus cosa...

1 hora despues los chicos estaban listos,tenian unas alforjas que tenia unas toallas y algo de comida...

Despues llegan celestia luna y max con sus cosas...

Luna:Listas y listos para irnos?

Todos:Siii!

Cuando llegaron ala playa vieron muuuuchos ponis(Literal mente,es una jodida playa siempre esta llena de gente dahh) dark y estela se emocionaron pero mantenieron sus ganas de ir y meterse al agua,caminaron un poco asta encontrar un lugar adecuado para intalarse,max puso la sombrilla y luna y celestia pusieron las toallas y se quedaron hay para vigilar a sus hijos para que no se metieran en problemas,max cuando termino de poner la sombrilla y poner bloqueador a los niños(Equestria existe el calentamiento global :P) Para que no se quemaran...

Luna:Uf que calor verdad celestia?

Celestia:jeje si hace mucho calor,como ami me gusta!

Max:Luna ella es la princesa del sol...

Luna:Encerio?-lo digo en un tono sarcastico-

Max:Luna puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Luna:Dime amor?

Max:Lo que digiste fue sarcasmo?

Luna:pues dah ovio que fue sarcastica mente max se que mi hermana es la princea del sol...

Celestia:Luna,quieres que haga mas fuerte el sol?

Luna:Celestia esque acaso quieres rostisarnos? Ya hace mucho calor,me gustaria meterme al agua pero no se me da desconfianza...

Max:Y eso por que cariño?

Luna:Ami no me gusta la playa,bueno si me gusta pero,no me gusta el mar...

Celestia:Sin mar esto no se llamaria "Playa" querida hermana...

Luna:No es eso! Esque hay rumores que:En la playa los niños orinan en ella y el agua esta contaminada...

Max:Encerio?

Celestia:Luna eso es inposible,ningun niño seria capaz de orinar el hermozo mar...

Luna:Oh encerio? Y que me dices de la espuma amarilla que vota el mar?

Max:No se puede que el mar tenga rabia...

Luna:Hmm max el mar no tiene rabia...

Max:Ok perdon por ser un idiota.

Luna:Disculpado,ademas eres mi idiota preferido...

Max:Me siento halagado pero ala ves insultado,oh te amo luna!

Luna:Tambien te amo max!

Hay se besan mientras celestia mira con una cara de verguenza y dice:Jeje estoy sobrando aqui...

Los 2:Perdon..

Celestia:No se disculpen,miren sus hijos estan bastantes lejos...

Luna:Que bue... QUE?! Oh no mis hijos estan muy lejos pueden hacerse daño!

Max:Tranquila luna,dark save mucho del mar y el cuida de estela,no hay peligro...

Luna:Bien creo que tienes razon...

En otro lado o mas bien dicho mar...

Dark:Estela ven con cuidado...

Estela:Dark vamonos tengo miedo!

Dark:Vamos estela,no tienes nada con que temer,estoy contigo y te prometi que siempre te protejeria.

Estela:Gracias dark pero le tengo miedo al agua,solo puedo mogarme pero no meterme a estas alturas,pienso que me caigo y me haogo o peor,que el mar me lleva a una isla desconozida como la pelicula "Naufragos" o algo asi.

Dark:Bien si quieres salir te hare caso,vamos...

Estela:Gracias hermano te quiero!

Dark:Yo tambien te quiero estela,eres mi hermana y debemos estar juntos.

Estela:Vale...

Dark y estela van la arena y enpiesan a caminar juntos por la arena suave y mojada arena,mientras caminaban dark ve a un pegaso muy familiar.

Dark:Oye estela.

Estela:Que pasa?

Dark:No el de hay es gunsmith?

Estela:No creo,haver veamos haver...

Los chicos fueron y efectiva mente hay estaba gunsmith con unos reflectores mientras se asoleaba y los chicos se pararon alfrente de el tapandole el sol...

Gunsmith:Seles perdio algo caballeros?

Gunsmith ve bien quiens eran y dice:Valla pero si son dark y estela hola que tal andan?

Dark:Bien tio gunsmith y usted? Que hace aqui?

Gunsmith:tio?

Dark:Mi mama le dise tia a mi tia celestia de cariño y yo le copie jeje.

Gunsmith:Oh que bien dark y que hago aqui? La misma razon que ustedes.

Estela mira a su hermano y dice:Usted tanbien quiso relagarse despues de varios mezes de escuela?

Gunsmith:Okey no con la misma razon que usedes,solo quise venir para relajarme,oh por cierto mañana debemos aprender una nueva abilidad os espero en el mismo lugar misma hora.

Estela:Esta bien tio gunsmith adios cuidese!

Dark:Adios tio gunsmith!

Gunsmith:Adios chicos...

Pasan las horas y en el "Campamento" que tenian luna y max vigilando a sus hijos mientras celestia dormia placida mente y hay llegan dark y estela..

Los 2:Hola papi hola mami

Max:Hola hijos,la pasaron bien?

Luna:Hola mis amorez como les fue?

Estela:Muy bien! Hace un rato vimos a gunsmith y lo saludamos jeje y ustedes que hacen?

Dark:Sin comentarios...

Luna:Pueees...

Max:Los estabamos vigilando pero perdi sus rastros y no se donde estubieron...

Dark:Bien que tal si nos vamos? Tego cosas que hacer esta noche...

Estela:ehmm jeje yo tambiem...

Luna:Bien nos vamos,max guarda las cosas mientras yo despierto a mi hermana...

Max:Por qué tu lo mas facil y yo lo dificil...

Luna:Ja bien! Quieres despertar a mi hermana? Quiero verte intentandolo y es mas dificil cuando sueña con pasteles mira asta abla dormida.

Celestia babuceando:ñam ñam nadie me quitara mis pasteles... son mios ñam ñam solo mios...

Max:Bien aslo tu te dego lo mas complicado...

Luna:Gracias...

Luna con cada intento no despertaba a celestia uso con,mojarla,hacerla estornudar,gritar en su horeja,taparle la nariz,agitarla brusca mentente y de muchos intentos celestia no despertaba y alfinal tubieron que cargarla,luna la subio en su lomo,muy grave error,mientras caminaba luna no paraba de decir "Ahh no me muerdas!

Celestia balbuceaba:Ñam 382 pasteles ñam 383 pasteles ñam 384 pasteles-Decia esto mientras mordia el cabello de luna y lo estiraba ella gemia leve mente de dolor

Cuando porfin entraron al castillo,luna se teletransporto al cuarto de celestia y la puso hay y trataba de que soltara su cabello,una ves terminado el doloroso momento ya era de noche,max y luna se fueron a dormir y dark y estela se fueron a la sala del trono a ablar...

Dark:Bien estela,nesesito que vallas a este punto del mapa y me traigas la Vela,yo traere el fuego entendido?

Estela:Si hermano!

Los 2 se fueron para buscar los objetos sencillos pero ala vez complicados...

Continuara...

En el proximo capitulo, "La verdadera fuerza de Gunsmith"

Un saludo a todos jeje yo me voy :P 


	15. Capitulo 14

Amigos esta serie esta llegado a su final,solo falta muy poco jeje...

No estoy asiendo publicidad pero vengo a recomendar una historia que me a echo reir bastante,tiene sus grandes mala ortografia pero aun asi es real mente genial la historia,se llama "Madre e Hijo" del usuario "n1god" jeje para mi esta historia aun en face de creacion me a divertido bastante y ya siendo sincero podria crearlemuna secuela Si es que SUPIERA jeje mejor empesemos :3

* * *

><p><span>Un Mundo Desconocido...<span>

Ya era otro dia,4 dias despues de su gran dia en la playa,dark y estela se la pasaban genial los dias que pasaban,dark era mas alegre ya no tenia esa actitud seria que tenia y estela ya no es timida sempuede decir que era la niña mas popular del colegio,mas y luna estaban alegreses con la evolucion de sus hijos,ya era una mañana,dark y estela estaban acostados en el pasto con rasguños y algunos moretones y algo de sangre mientras veian asercarse gunsmith con unsa sornisa.

Gunsmith:Jeje cansados ya?

Dark:No te creas,llevas años de entrenamiento y nosotros resien llevamos algunos meses,pero esto no es nada!

Dark estaba desidido a segir,queria ser mas fuerte que su padre o su maestro,pero para estela era algo diferente.

Estela:Yo ya me canse,ademas por que no descanzamos un poco?

Dark bufo:Bien! Descansemos.

Estela preocupada:Hermano estas bien?

Dark alegre:Si por que lo preguntas?

Estela confundida:Hermano estas bipolar o que?

Dark con ira:Yo te enseñare quiene esta bipolar!

Estela:No no perdon!

Dark alegre:Vale! Vamos?

Estela ya extrañada asiente y los 2 se van donde estaba max y luna y estos le dieron agua y comida mientras gunsmith miraba todo lo que pasaba...

Gunsmith:Uhh es lo malo de los alicornios machos...

Gunsmith se fue donde estaba la familia reunida y estos tambien compartieron con gunsmith,todos comian alegres pero esa felicidad sera opacada por algien,a lo lejos se puede ver a una unicornio,muy parecida a twilight sparkle pero esta era de pie a cabeza total mente roja,si melena era total mente desborotada y sus ojos completa mente rojos(al igual que la crin y cola total mete rojos)y su mirada era de una ira indescontrolable,solo con verla daba terror,junto a este estaba un poni encapuchado alado de esta unicornio.

¿?:Bien RedBlood,tu mision es capturar alguno de la familia real,no me inorta quien sea solo coje a uno y traemelo...

Redblood:Ya callate marica ya se que mierda tengo que hacer GreenBlood...

GreenBlood:Si si como digas red mejor aslo ya o sino DarkBlood se enojara mucho con tigo.

RedBlood:Callate ya tarada,mejor hago la maldit mision de kierda,que me encargaron estos pendejos hijos pu...

Decia millones de inzultos a todos mientra se alejaba poco a poco...

GreenBlood:Hay este Red,siempre tan enojona o enojo ya ni se que es ese unicornio...

Green se da media vuelta para irse...

(PD:Green,Red y los demas colores que salgan sera un poni,green es completa mente verde oscuro ojos,crin,cola,cuerpo verde...)

Ya pasando algunas horas se podia ver ala familia de max apunto de irse a dormir cuando max recueda algo...

Max:Cariño,debo ir a comprar algo antes de dormir...

Luna lo mira con la ceja lebantada:Tic-Tacs de menta verdad?

Max cabeza bajada:Si...

Luna:Siempre gastas dinero en esas cosas,ademas compras por motones!

Max apenado:Porfis...

Luna:Bah esta bien ve...

Max sonri:Gracias te amo!

Max se va corriendo...

Luna:Si me dices eso cuando sete combiene no?

Luna entra ala abitacion a dormir un poco...

Ya en la salida del castillo caminaba max alegre mientra admiraba el paisaje nocturno...

Max:Que extraño,el cielo nocturno esta algo apagado,algo le pasa a luna,bueno cuando llege ablare con ella.

Max caminaba por las calles de canterlot,pero abia muy poca gente...

Max:Qué Pasa? Donde esta la gente?

Pero algo derrepente toma a max por el cuello y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza degandolo inconsiente y de las sombras sale Red.

RedBlood:Hay max siempre tan idiota,si fuera por mi te mataria y mataria a tus hijos y a tu esposa tambien y a sus amigos...

Red empesaba a lanzar inzultos a max mientras se lo llebaba arrastrandolo,1 hora despues red llega a su destino y hay lo esperaban otros ponis(No dire por haora quienes son)

¿?Alfin llegaste,bien capturaste al padre por mi es perfecto.

Red:Si si cabron,toma al pendejo este y llevatelo,me aburri de arrastrar mierda de perro por todos lados.

¿?:Callate pendejo o pendeja,la mierda que eres y vete haora!

Red:Bien pendejo me voy.

Red se iva de mala gana mientras los otros y Green miraba a max inconsiene con una sonrisa diabolica...

Continuara...

Que tal les parecio jeje me costo mucho hacerlo:3


	16. Capitulo 15

Primer quiero eviarle un saludito a n1god por ser super genial y prestarme un oc de el pero desfraciada mente no ocupare en este fanfic sino otro que tengo planeado cuando este termine,le dare un avanze de ue tengo planeado...

"Por una contraccion de el espacio-tiempo,2 mundos de diferentes dimenciones chocan entre si formando un nuevo mundo en donde Twilight y sus amigas ven a sus otros "Yo" y este no les gusta vivir con sus supuestas dobles y asi genera guerra entre ambos bandos buscando la paz y aqui llega una alicornio llamada Zafire(Oc de n1god) junto a mi Oc Max para solucionar este catastrofico problema."

Ese es un avanze de lo que tengo planeado hacer,amigo n1god si lees esto quiero decirte que sos grande jeje pocas istorias me an facinado pero las tullas son lo mejor! Por mi parte tienes todo mi apollo! :)

Degando la curcileria para otro momemto iniciemos el fanfi! :3

_Un Mundo Desconocido..._

* * *

><p>Yae an pasado 2 semanas de la misteriosa desaparicion de el principe max,celestia a pagado mucha cantidad de dinero por la busqueda del esposo de su hermana,los hijos de max estab muy preocupados por su padre y estela le da derrepentes rabietas y lloriqueos y siempre,repetia lo mismo "Papi vuelte porfar te nesesito!" En cambio Dark a estado muy triste y ya no come solo se encierra en su cuarto junto a su hermana mietras ella lloraba,el consolaba a su hermana para que sigiera adelante pero era inposible ni el aun supera el misterioso desaparecimiento de su padre,por otro lado luna siempre esta seria y no pierde la esperansa de encontrar a su esposo,lo busca por tierra,aire,agua,pero nada.<p>

Por otro lado Gunsmith abia enprendido un viaje enbusca de un objeto que le podria servir de ayuda para lo que vendra en el futuro.  
>(Esto lo invente yo jeje)Gunsmith por ser un destinario legendario de lguna o otra manera pudo ver el futuro y ya savia lo que venia asi que sempreparaba lo mas que podia para enfrentarse a los hermanos Blood(Asi llame a estos colorines).<p>

En otro lado en un lugar desconocido al otro lado del mundo,se encontraba los hermanos blood...

BlueBlood:Mi señor,ya terminamos con el sujeto de pruebas...

En el otrono de ese lugar abia una alicornio blanca completa mente blanca llamada "WhiteBlood" y un alicornio negro entero llamdo "BlackBlood o OscureBlood"

BlackBlood:Bien echo blue,inyecte bacteria alicormadraco y despues plantale el paracito "ardrogita" y con eso podremos acabar con las princesas de equestria...

White:Exelente mi amor,eres todo un genio.

Black:Muchas Gracias querida=Digo sonrojandose que obia mente se noto por su pelaje negro=Bien señores quiero ver al sujeto...

Blue:Por aqui señor..

Black y blue van al subterraneo y en una burbuja magina llena de cordones que llevan a maquinas se encontraba un mostruo con varios tetaculos aparenta mente durmiendo...

Blue:Aqui esta,Sujeto de pruebas definitivo,la anterior sujeto de pruebas llamada ehmm Alexa creo pero resulto que al ser un muerto revivido segia siendo un cadaver asi que el parasito "ardrogita" no sobrevivia en sus sistemas,pero este al ser un alicornio tenia los sistemas mas desarrollados que todos y este era muy especial,poreso el parasito se inplanto en el y parece que ya se adapto a su nuevo adn...

Black:Exelente=Se aserco ala burbuja y el mostruo abrio los ojos y este eran azules que rapida mente cabiaron a negros total y miro a black con gran rabia=Oh no me mires asi,Lamentabble mente ati te toco ser mi boleto al nuevo mundo.

La bestia segia mirando a black con ganas de despedasarlo,pero al ver que no podia hacer nada se tranquiliso y cerro los ojos para dormir un rato...

En otro lugar en el castillo,estaba luna en su despacho seria mientras veia algunas fotos de el y ella abrazados...

Luna:Prometo traertemdevuelta aunque me cueste la vida,mi amor solo aguarda...

En el mismo momento tocan la puerta y de esta entra Estela con cara de peocupacion...

Luna:Hija que pasa=Dijo con miedo por esperar malas noticias=

Estela:Mami,es dark mi hermano...

Luna:Que le paso a tu hermano=Ya preoupada=

Estela:El se fue mami y se llevo la espada de papá.

Luna camio al balcon y vio al horizonte a su hijo corria...

Luna:Otro ser querido me deja,ten cuidado hijo mio...

Dijo mientras veia a su hijo irse con el ninjato "ICE GRADIUM" de su padre en la espalda...

Estela:Que haremos mami,mi papi ya no esta y mi hermano se fue.

Luna:Segir adelante hija,eso es lo que siempre hacemos jamas perderemos la fe y esperanza en que todo sera como antes...

Estela:De acuerdo mami.

Luna:Entremos hija es hora de comer...

Continuara...

Perdon se dejo amedias la historia solo que iba a poner algo mas pero eso ya era demaciado si quiero acabar la historia epica mente...  
>LEAN LO QUE PUSE EN EL INICIO DEL CAPITULO HAY SALE INFORMACION DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE HARE :3<p> 


	17. Capitulo 16

Hola amigos! Solo fatan 2 capitulos para que termine este fanfic! Jaja y despues viene algo que e esperado y planificado por mucho tiempo jeje su nombre sera "Guerra entre bandos" o talves "Guerra entre dimenciones" o ustedes pueden decirme un nombre epico si es lo que quieren :D PD:Abra un cambio en la historia,ya no sera "Max" el que acompañe a Zafire Heath(oc n1god) sino sera Dark hijo de max,se preguntaran por que? Por que este sera la "Cotinuacion" de este fanfic,pero sera en otro espacio-tiempo donde estan todos mi oc reunidos a eso me refiero (Nova,dark,estela,Star Shine) y se preguntaran que tiene que ver esto con que no este max? Para responder a su pregunta tiene que llegar el final de este fanfic :3 odio los spoilers jeje...

Cha no molertars y segid con la itoria !

Ya otro diagitado,con la desaparecion de gunsmith y Dark,luna a estado bastante mal y su hija esta bastante sola,ya sin su hermano no save que hacer,ella a tratado de buscar a su hermano pero no lo a encontrado...

En otro lado en el laboratoriomde los HermanosBlood estaba BlackBlood viendo al especimen,ya estaba listo,un alicornio con tentaculos,negros en la espalda,su cara estaba destrosada,su cuerpo abia como unos chupones(Eso que tiene en los tentaculos pero por todo el cuerpo) sus patas eran tentaculos pero con forma definida,su crin era tentaculos al igual que su cola,tenia alas blancas y cuerno negro...

Black:Estas listo,ardrogita Perfecto! No como esta tonta que no servia jeje...

Este solo se arrodillo y despues miro a black sin exprecion...

Black:Ven hijo mio,te dire cual es tu primera mision...

Ardrogita: ...

Black:Oh si vamos a comer.

Los 2 se fueron a los calabosos hay havia una pony con crin verde claro al igual su cu cuerpo,este pony se llama "Lyra"

Black:Eh despierta sange sucia!

Ardrogita: ... *Sonido disorciondo*

Black:Vale perdon haora te abro...

Black abre la puerte y entra ardrogita y cuando pone un "Casco" detro lyra se despierta y al ver ala criatra se acurruca en el rincon clara mente con miedo...

Lyra:No alejate!

El ardrogita no le asia caso y con sus tentaculos atrapo las cuatro patas de lyra y tabien el cuello(Ecena clara mente hentai pero no mal pienen jeje)

Lyra: Nooo Sueltame NO PORFAVOR NOOOO.

Ardrogia asercaba mas a lyra asia su cuerpo y cuando lyra toco ya completa mente el cuerpo de el ardrogita,su cuerpo empeco a subcioner ala pony asta degar los puros huesos y la carne,una ves subcionado todo lo que necesitaba su cara fue reconstruida mostrando ojos azul sin brillo...

Ardrogita: ...

Black:Si ardrogita aqui hay mas...

Asi paso el tienpo,ardrogita subcionando sangre de pony inocentes asta que fue reconstruido total mente...

En otro lado,estaba gunsmith viendo unas figuras escritas en piedras en un templo...

Gunsmith:Ya a empezado...

¿?:Guns...

Gunsmith mira hacia atras y ve a un potro negro,era dark...

Gunsmith:Joven dark que haces aqui?

Dark:Segi las señales...

Gunsmith sonrie y dice:Es lo malo de los alicornios negros jeje, ven sigeme tienes que ver esto...

Dark se hacerca y ve algunos dibujos y letras que dark no comprende.

Gunsmith:Mira esto,son diujos antiguos que muestran el futuro...

Dark:Eso es imposible...

Gunsmith:Nada es imposible joven dark,mira todo esta dibujado,la llegada de tu padre,la desaparecion de las manes por una extraña razon,la aparecion de un muerto,la muerte de una bebe,el embarazo,la boda,el nacimiento de gemelos,la aparecion de seres misteriosos,el secuestro de tu padre y la aprecion de una criatura...

Dark:Es cierto pero,la muerte de un bebe? Que tiene que ver?

Gunsmith:No se como paso real mente pero lo que escuche,esque el capitan flash sentry,ex comandante De cristal se caso con la princesa Twilight y tubieron una bebe llamado "Nova" pero ubo una guerra entre changelings,estos atacaron ponyville y flash con otros gurdias y ciudadanos trataron de defender el pueblo pero esto solo era una distracion y entraron al castillo,especifica mente ala cuna de esta potrilla,twilight quiso salvarla,peleo con todas sus fuerzas pero lograron someterla y enfrente de sus ojos vio morir a la potrilla,le enterraron una daga en el pecho,de hay twilight a tenido un rencor inparable contra los changelins,podra ser buena por fuera pero es diabolica por dentro...

Dark:Wow nunca supe eso...

Gunsmith:Fue publicado hace tiempo pero por la ira de twilight tubieron que quitarlo deimediato,yo alcance a leerlo.

Dark:Y que dice aqui?

Gunmith:Dice ejem... "Su llegada sera confirmada,un ser de otro mundo vendra,amigos ara pero una de ellas guarda un rencor,por culpa de este rencor 6 amigas desaparecen degando inutil a las gollas de la armonia,este ser de otro mundo hijos tendra,hijos con un don,un potro y una potra,se uniran para detener ala bestia que hacecha por equestria,solo el poder de 2 almas puras derrotaran ala bestia..."

Dark:Se refiere a mi y estela?

Gunsmith:Si joven dark...

Dark:Pero... Que don tengo? Como que naci con un don?

Gunsmith:Aunque tubiera la respuesta joven dark,ese don debes averiguar tu mismo...

Dark:Hmmm...

Gunsmith:Te sugieron que regresemos a canterlot y mientra vallamos podemo entrenar,ya que un arma porta una muy poderosa

Dark:Es uno de los recuerdos de mi padre se que volvera...

Gunsmith:Bueno pensamientos tienes joven... *Si tan solo supiera lo que le paso*

Dark:Gracias guns...

Gunsmith:vamos joven dark...

Dark:Si!

Mientras los 2 se ivan,en algun lugar de la galaxya,en un palacio estaba unos alicornios mirando unos diagnosticos...

Alicornio 1:Los examenes de "Ella" an ido a critico,parece que en 2 semanas va a morir...

Alicornio 2:Bien no hay nada que hacer,ademas "El" a desaparecido...

Alicornio 1:Cuando aparesca diganle,yo tengo que ablar con el consejo de esto...

Alicornio 2:Bien...

Un nuevo mostruo,cosas rebeladas y algo esta pasando, ¿Que pasara con el mundo? ¿Que sera ese don? ¡Descubrelo en el proximo capitulo!

Continara...

Saludos a "Gunsmith,n1god,comet galaxy,Silverwolf y Mas! :D


	18. Capitulo 17

¡Atencion! Cada personaje de esta historia pertenecen a produciones Hasbro y la mismisima lauren faust exepto Los oc mios y el de gunsmith,cualquier duda consulta o reclamo puede hacermela saver por mensaje,porfavor nada de inzultos y disfrten Gracias!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Un Mundo<strong> **Desconocido...**_

Ya an pasado 1 mes y el mundo esta en panico,muchos ponis an desaparecidos,muchos cadaveres por los pisos los bosques quemados,incedios forestales a su maximo poder y pueblos abandonados,canterlot estaba bajo ataque por changelings controlados ya que la mayoria tenia los ojos morados todos los tenia,el mundo se iva ala ruina y esto era causado por ardrogita,ya con su forma restaurada por completo,ese "Misterioso" sujeto era Max se pede ver,era un alicornio negro patas blancas,ojos enbes de azul eran rojos y su cuerno era negro,cafe y verde,este caminaba por las calles destruidas de canterlot mientras veia como ponis eran brutal mente asesinados y otros eras alimentos para los changelings,mientras este caminaba uno de estos changelinga se acercaba a max...

Soldado:Perdon mi señor pero me an informado que ya lo tenemos...

Ardrogita:Perfecto soldado,puede descansar asta mañana...

Soldado:Muchas gracias mi señor!

El soldado se fue de ese lugar feliz,algo que repudiaba el ardrogita pero era necesario para que el control mental funcione,ardrogita se teletransporto a la base de investigaciones y hay se encontro con un poni pelaje osucuro...

Ardrogita:Eh despierta...

El poni fue despertando...

¿?:Ahh donde estoy? Quin eres tu?

Ardrogita:Valla y yo pense que jamas podria revivirte jeje saves eres un poni muy escurridiso me tomo varios dias encontrarte pero porfin estas aqui jeje...

¿?:Revivirme? Que es lo que quieres de mi?!

Ardrogita:Oh vamos no seas asi,solo quiero tu magia negra rey sombra ops digo sombra ya que bazuras como tu no merecen ser rey jajaja

Sombra:Que as dicho! Tu bastardo cuando salga te matare y hare que me suplicas por tu miserable vida!

Ardrogita:Si si claroo no hagas promesas que no pueden cumplir,mira tienes bloqueadores tipo Alfa y Beta de nivel 6,especialisadas en magia de cualquier tipo,caotica,magia blanca y negra...

Sombra:Q-que?

Ardrogita:jeje en este momento solo eres un poni terrenal,no puedes usar maga ni aunque pudieras,el bloqueadpr alfa te quita la magia potente y la que no se libera por tu cuerno y la beta es la que te bloquea la magia de tu cuerno...

Sombra:Entonces que haras conmigo?!

Ardrogita:Ya te lo dije,quiero tu magia...

Ardrogita sacca de su cuerpo tentaculos negros,cafe y verde y estos se asercan a sombra...

Sombra:No alejate!

Ardrogita:No=Digo de forma cortante=

Los tentacuoos aggarran a sombra y lo empiesan a aplastar y los "Chupones" de los tentaculos le salen ajucas y estos empalan a las extremidades de sombra y le chupan la sangre y despues degan a sombra mal erido en el piso y el tentaculo negro agarra el cuerno de sombra y hace lo mismo,empala sus ajugas en este y empiesan a extraerle toda la magia negra mie tras ardrogita veia como sombra gritaba de dolor,aun dolor que jamas alla experimentado,uno tan leve pero ala vez tan fuerte...

Una vez ya extraida toda la magia negra se ve a sombra con pelaje blanco y no gris como era antes...

Ardrogita:Entonces este es tu verdadero pelage eh?

Sombra:M...ue...re...te...ba...s...t...ardo...

Ardrogta:Hmm na aun tengo mucho por que vivir,ademas tengo que buscar a una alicornio jeje tu la recordaras,fue ella la que te encerro y ademas fue tu amor platonico,lo recuerda?

Sombra:L...luna?

Ardrogita:Oh si ella jeje el cuerpo que estoy ocupando haora era el esposo de esa zorra jeje vi los recuerdo y era muy buena en la cama jeje creo que puedo jugar un rato con ella jeje...

Sombra:N...no...lo...a...ga...s

Ardrogita:Tu no me das ordenes jeje haora muere..

Ardrogita pisa la cabeza de sombra aplastadole el craneo matandolo intantanea mente...

Ardrogita:Hmm haora donde puede estar luna? Oigan y donde esta gunsmith? Despues me encargo de el haora devo buscar a un sentauro jejeje...

**_Cotinuara..._**

* * *

><p>SillyMax:Perdon por la demora y por el apitulo muy corto pero pronto subire un capitulo de "Cuentos de Hadas"Donde hay explicare por que me demore tanto! Adios Mostruitos kawais! :3<p> 


	19. capitulo 18

SillyMax:Hola amigos perdon por la tardansa y trtare de degar las cosas listas para cuando me valla real mente de vacaciones,mi padre y mi hermano me invitaron a una casa en la playa y debo ir o sino se enojan u.u bueno como sea tratare de termirar mundo desconocido ya que lo quiero terminar... como sea adios!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo<strong> **desconocido**_

Era una noche muy fria... canterlot desaparecio... el imperio de cristal fue azotado muy fuerte,el corazon de cristal fue robado... las portadoras de la armonia segian desaparecidas,muchos creian que estaban muertas... no havia rastro de los ponis... solo 4 guerraros e guerreras segian en pie... gunsmith,dark,estela y luna... 4 heores luchabannpor sobrevivir de las terribles garras o tentaculos de el ardrogita... nuestro 4 heores se encontraban en el castillo de las hermanas reales,luna estaba enferma,dark estaba muy preocupado por su hermana y su madre,estela estaba muy distante,gunsmith siempre andaba serio...

Dark:Vamos hermana... debes comer o puedes enfermar!

Estela:Vete...

Dark:Porfavor...

Estela:Ahh bien!-Decia de mala gana mientas comia un troso de pan y algo de agua-Contento? Haora largate!

Dark:Ahh hermana por que?

Dark se sentia deprimido,el era muy serio pero con su familia era algien bueno y se preocupaba por todo,al tener a luna enferma y su hermana enojada por ninguna razon,el se fue a ver a su mama y la vio acostada en el piso con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de respirar,al ver a su mama asi se sentia inutil...

Dark:Mamá...

Luna despierta con unas ojeras muy notables por la falta de sueño:Que pasa hijo mio?-Decia con un hilo en su voz...

Dark:No se que uacer mamá! Estela esta muy distznte y molesta,tu te estas muriendo y ya casi no veo a tio gunsmith! Me... me siento inutil! No se que hacer mamá... no quiero que mueras,mi papá se comvirtio en un mostruo y si tu mueres no se que hacer!

Luna:Hijo mio... se que estas asustado,pero no deges que ese miedo se supere,quieres saver que hacer? Pues lucha! Lucha por tu seres queridos,lucha por tu hermana por mi o por gunsmith,debes ser fuerte hijo mio... mi tiempo se acaba muy rapido,lo preciento-Decia tratando de respirar y con hilo en su voz...

Dark:No mama! No digas eso! Puedes salir de esta! Siempre lo haces! No me deges!

Luna:Lo siento pero esta enfermedad me esta matando,quisiera vivir mas tiempo a tu lado pero no puedo hijo mio...-Decia apenas audibles pero dark la entendia

Dark:Por que mama? Por que esta pasando esto! NO LO ENTIENDO!

Luna:Asi es la vida hijo mio... nada es facil y poreso hay que luchar por lo que quieres,hijo mio... prometeme que cuando me valla de este mundo,lucharas con todas tus fuerzas para protejer lo que mas quieres...

Dark con lagrimas en los ojos:Lo prometo... mamá!

Luna:Gracias hijo mio... quiero que llames a tu hermana nesesito ablar con ella... porfavor...

Dark:Si madre...

-Dark fue al pasillo y hay estaba su hermana con mirada perdida-

Dark:Mama te llama...

-Estela se levanto y se fue al cuerto de su madre y la vio tirada con los ojos entre cerrados mientras la miraba tratando de respirar-

Luna:Hija mia...

Estela:Madre a que me a llamado?

Luna:Que es lo que te susede hija mia? Po que ese odio?

Estela:Quieres saver? Odio la vida! Por que paso esto en primer lugar! Por que enfermaste! Por que papa es malo! Por que cada poni en equestria murio? Y lo peor de todo... POR QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO!

Luna:Hija mia... se que tienes dudas,estas confundida y enojada por no poder hacer nada... pero tampoco es tarde para hacer algo,no deges que ese odio te consuma,no cometas el mismo error que yo lo hice.

Estela:Por que madre? Por que pasa esto?!

Luna:La vida es haci hija,no siempre es felizidad,tambien hay tristesa,enojo,pero... cada vez que algo malo pasa debes segir y no mirar atras y luchar por lo que quieres y protejer a los que quieres...

Estela:Luchar? Para que luchar...

Luna:NO DIGAS ESO!-Grito a su hija asustandola por la actitud de su madre-

Luna:Jamas sete ocurra decir eso! Jamas debes rendirte! Si no luchas,perderas y eso lleva a una vida miserable y triste!

Estela:Mamá...

Luna:Prometeme algo hija mia... lucha para llevar al mundo a una nueva vida... aslo por tu hermano,por gunsmith,por mi...

Estela:No lo se... y si pierdo?

Luna:No lo sabras si no lo intentas hija mia... porfavor jamas te rindas,tu debes ser fuerte,asme sentir orgullosa...

Estela lo piensa y es verdad,si no lucha sera solo una cobarde y desepcionara asu madre y algo dentro de ella se enciende...

Estela:Si mamá,luchare por ti,por mi hermano...

Luna:Gracias *Cof* *cof* hija mia...

En otro lado se encontraba gunsmith en un campo de flores gigantesco con mirada perdida anta que el mira para el cielo...

Gunsmith:Se que estas aqui...

¿?:Valla pero supite que estaba aqui,que novedad...

Gunsmith:No seas cobaree y muestrate ardrogita...

Ardrogita sale de una estela negra y mira a gunsmith con una sonrisa sinica.

Ardrogita:Jajaja y saves para que vine verdad?

Gunsmith:Si lo se...

Ardrogita:Y piensas darmela por las buenas o por las malas?

Gunsmith:Por las malas!

Ardrogita:Buena elecion,acabare con tigo y despues ire por luna y sus hijos y al matarlos hare que este insinificante planeta sea destruido y ire a buscar ortros planetas.

Gunsmith:No si yo puedo evitarlo,

Ardrogita:Tu? Vamos tengo poser caotico,negra y changling y actual mente tenga la de un cierto centauro jaja y juge con un cerbero insinificante...

Gunsmith: *Demonio tiene la maga de tirek! Esto no sera facil pero hare todo lo posible por detenerlo!*

Ardrogita:Tan callado?

Gunsmith:te cerrare la boca!

Ardrogita:Eeestamos enojado? Jajajaa me haces reir!

Gunsmith:No me causo risa...

Ardroga:Si lo se pero esque tengo el caracter de discord jeje me da risa varias cosas,bueno me daras tu magia o no?

Gunsmith:Otra vez NO!

Ardrogogita:Bien te la quitare ala fuera!

_**Continura...**_

Proximo cap Final... batalla final sera epico!


End file.
